Du riechst so gut
by Athena Selas
Summary: [Universo Alterno] [Vampiros] [Rada x Kanon] Kanon es un diestro cazador de seres sobrenaturales quien ha jurado matar a su hermano gemelo. Entre tanto, Saga logró ganarse el favor del impasible señor oscuro Wyvern.
1. Capítulo 1: El Teniente

**Derechos:** Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son creación y propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Toei y Shueisha. Únicamente los utilizo con propósitos de entretenimiento y no lucro con ellos.

**Advertencias:** Contenido homoerótico, es decir: relaciones afectivas entre personas del mismo sexo incluyendo contenido sexual.

**Notas:** Publicación conmemorativa por el cumpleaños de Saga & Kanon, inspirada en la canción de Rammstein _"Du riechst so gut". _He descrito a Rada & Kanon en diversos escenarios románticos. Faltaban los clichés de vampiros y aquí los traje en mi versión.

**Dedicatoria:** _Para ninnae _la primera y más grande admiradora de esta historia quien se encargó de que la desarrollara hasta el final. Muchas gracias por estar conmigo y cuidar tanto de mí.

**Capítulo 1: El Teniente**

* * *

Huía por su vida mientras el helado aire de la noche le atravesaba la garganta como afiladas dagas que penetraron hasta sus pulmones. Sus pies descalzos ardían por el dolor de chocar una y otra vez con filosas piedras. A su vez, las ramas de los árboles atrapaban hebras de sus largos cabellos azules, arrancándoselas debido al ímpetu con el que aquel chico se abría paso a pesar de los obstáculos.

Una serie de gritos de pavor resonaron a lo largo de la oscuridad y Kanon sintió que la sangre se le helaba, pero nunca dejó de correr.

En el horizonte, el alba comenzó a despuntar y la bóveda celeste cambió de tonalidades paulatinamente. El prófugo comenzó a saborear la esperanza y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sólo un poco más…

Un sordo y poderoso golpe que le rompió varias costillas lo azotó contra el pedregoso suelo y Kanon soltó un chillido de dolor, luego el terror puro llenó cada fibra de su ser.

Su atacante se alzó sobre él y sus ojos rojos resplandecieron en pleno amanecer. Un rostro casi idéntico al suyo lo analizó en cuestión de segundos. Kanon lo reconoció y comenzó a agitar su cuerpo violentamente. El pánico se había convertido en ira. La presa se las arregló para sacar un tenedor de plata que había robado y se lo enterró a su atacante con saña en el antebrazo. El captor siseó de dolor y levantó sus garras, dispuesto a masacrar.

— ¡Eso es, mátame, malnacido! — alcanzó a bramar con la voz ronca debido al frío que le había desgarrado la garganta mientras corría desbocado. — Y acaba con el último gramo de humanidad que te queda, maldito monstruo.

Las palabras pronunciadas por un furioso Kanon detuvieron de golpe a su victimario cuya mirada enrojecida por la sangre cedió a un tono esmeralda. El atacante titubeó y el labio le tembló.

El penetrante sonido de un cuerno de guerra desgarró el drama de la escena. Saga aguzó el oído y miró hacia el horizonte en donde la luz comenzaba a dominar por completo el paisaje. Echó una última mirada a su desafiante presa, pero no era ferocidad lo que le demostró sino una extraña mezcla de conmiseración. Luego, el atacante desapareció y corrió a refugiarse de la luz solar

La vida de Kanon había sido perdonada.

* * *

_25 años después._

Maestro y pupilo arribaron a la Orden apenas unos momentos antes del atardecer. Los guardias en la puerta le dirigieron ariscas miradas y gruñidos al impuntual Teniente Kanon quien les hizo levantar las defensas del Templo al filo de noche. El desvergonzado hombre les dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y pasó de largo hacia el corazón de los recintos. Tras de él, las pesadas puertas de hierro negro bendito fueron desplegadas haciendo uso de briosos caballos de carga y los 107 candados talismán fueron echados uno a uno.

— ¡Gracias por su ardua labor, muchachos! — felicitó el Teniente socarrón. A su lado, su aprendiz contuvo unas risitas juguetonas y apuró el paso para alcanzar a su maestro mientras se dirigían a la oficina del viejo Coronel Shion para rendir su informe de misión.

Mientras tanto, las antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos y patios de la enorme abadía se encendían paulatinamente, Milo caminaba orgulloso a un lado de uno de los cazadores más legendarios en la historia reciente de la Orden quien lo había elegido como pupilo personalmente.

Los aprendices más jóvenes y, por lo tanto, más susceptibles a la impresión se arremolinaban alrededor de la pareja con ojos cristalinos de admiración y asombro; por otra parte los cazadores novatos inclinaban su cabeza con respeto ante ambos y, finalmente, los más experimentados y viejos torcían el labio con incordio al paso de aquel hombre osado y desafiante de las viejas tradiciones.

— ¡Milo! — Mientras la pareja subía las escaleras del edificio principal dirigiéndose a los despachos de los Oficiales al Mando, otro joven pupilo se aproximó a su amigo corriendo. Este entusiasta joven poseía una cabellera castaña, casi rubia, y una mirada determinada y noble.

— Aioria — replicó el aludido y ambos se encontraron con alegría, chocando sus manos en signo de camaradería y abrazándose contentos por su afortunado encuentro.

— Teniente Kanon — saludó respetuosamente el castaño luego de cubrir de saludos a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué tal? — le sonrió el mayor. — ¿Cómo se encuentra tu Maestro?

— Mi hermano Aioros… — De repente, la luz abandonó los ojos verdes del muchacho y bajó el rostro en signo de duelo.

El superior lo tomó del hombro a modo de consuelo y declaró sin dudar.

— El chupa sangre que envenenó a tu maestro. Te juro que lo haremos pagar. Por otro lado, Aioros… es de los tipos más duros que conozco. Verás que se impondrá muy pronto y lo tendremos de regreso entre nosotros.

Milo agitó su cabeza de esponjosa cabellera azul para asentir efusivamente y el Maestro regaló una sonrisa al desanimado chico quien una semanas atrás presenció a su adorado hermano y mentor ser mordido por un ser de la noche al que se supone tenían que liquidar.

* * *

A la luz de las velas, los expertos y precisos ojos ámbar retiraban a jirones la carne putrefacta que no dejaba de formarse en el pectoral izquierdo de su pareja quien soportaba con dignidad la tortura de sentir su piel ser arrancada lentamente mientras yacía echado sobre la cama. Al cabo de unos minutos, su compañero terminó y colocó compresas de mandrágora sobre las heridas que comenzaron a manar sangre negra, pero en breve esta se tornó finalmente carmín siendo un signo positivo del proceso de curación.

A continuación, Radamanthys se dirigió al baño de la habitación y se limpió las manos con diligencia. Cuando terminó su labor, su pareja se posó detrás de él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

— Saga, regresa a la cama. Reposa o la sangre se te volverá a envenenar. — señaló secamente

— ¿Y no me volverás a curar? — puntualizó con tono de triunfo el pálido ser de ojos rojos y larga cabellera añil.

— No. Ya me cansé de ser tu enfermera.

— Me rompes el corazón ¿No se supone que eso hacen las parejas?

— Saga yo no soy esa clase de pareja y será mejor que te consigas otro o embauques a un novicio, me estoy cansando de esto. — el rubio salió del lugar y se dispuso a salir incluso de la habitación.

El de cabellera larga observó los pasos del otro con rictus molesto. Desde que aquel desgraciado cazador logró atestarte un letal golpe con una cuchilla consagrada, su sangre se estaba pudriendo y los efectos colaterales eran demasiados para poder soportarlo: su fuerza y poderes mermaban; su salud se deterioraba y si no encontraba cura poco a poco se pudriría hasta ser una lamentable criatura errante y deforme que suplicaría por unas gotas de sangre. Pero lo más importante: le estaba causando repulsión a Radamanthys.

Ah, Radamanthys. El haber conquistado su atención y su cama le había valido todos los escaños del mundo de los hijos de la noche. El digno rubio era casi de la realeza de los de su clase al ostentar 700 años de vida y haberse alimentado por unos años de sangre de la fuente y del origen de lo sobrenatural y profano: el Dios Hades.

Saga se desesperó al percibir cómo lo repelía sin remedio y, entonces, utilizando sus uñas se reventó una vena detrás de su rodilla lejos de la zona infectada. En el acto, el rubio abrió sus fosas nasales olisqueando profundamente.

— ¿Si te dijera que hay una forma de curarme, me ayudarías?

— No — resistió el mayor con sequedad.

— ¿Y si te digo que la cura es beber de la otra mitad de mi ser hasta secarlo?

— ¿De qué mierda hablas?

Con la puta de su dedo índice Saga rescató algunas gotas de su sangre sin enfermedad y las lamió lentamente frente a los ojos atónitos del rubio. Para Radamanthys la sangre de Saga siempre fue un elíxir gozoso del que quería beber hasta hartarse. Parecía que los Dioses le habían enviado a su debilidad encarnada y prefirió mantenerlo cerca de sí para que nunca nadie lo usara en su contra. El hecho de haberse convertido en amantes fue un error de cálculo que no había tenido remedio.

— Tengo un hermano gemelo y sigue siendo humano. Presumiblemente sigue vivo. Estoy seguro de que si lo consumo de un solo sorbo, me curaré. Por otra parte…. quizás encuentres terriblemente excitante el que te comparta algunas gotas de su sabor tierno y vivo. — Una segunda lamida de nuevas gotas de sangre.

Radamanthys frunció el ceño y sus pobladas cejas marcaron su cariz de severidad. Analizaba la situación con frialdad, pero la Sangre de Saga lo tentaba, pero sólo de imaginarlo en presentación humana le hizo perder los cabales. Pensar en aquella inimaginable calidez y éxtasis en forma de festín sangriento probablemente lo llevarían a ceder ante aquel desgraciado con el que se acostaba.

* * *

_Continuará_


	2. Capítulo 2: Cazado o Cazador

**Capítulo 2: Cazado o Cazador**

* * *

Milo y Kanon demoraron un par de horas en presentarse ante el coronel Shion para declamar su informe. Su superior les interrumpió varias veces debido a que existían detalles ejecutados fuera del protocolo de la Orden, arriesgando demasiado la misión; sin embargo, maestro y pupilo argumentaban rápidamente los motivos de sus poco ortodoxas decisiones y ensalzaban sus triunfos y victorias.

Finalmente, tras un largo litigio contra sus dos subordinados más rebeldes, el superior les permitió irse no sin antes sancionarlos con tres semanas de trabajo comunitario y obligándoles a presentar un informe escrito para el archivo de la Orden. A pesar de sus quejas y pujidos, a ambos helenos no les quedó más que acatar la orden del sabio veterano y se retiraron ejecutando un pulcro saludo marcial antes de marchar hacia la puerta.

— Al parecer nunca vas a poder controlar a Kanon Seadragon — bufó detrás de él una silueta que había permanecido oculta durante la larga estancia de los fieros subordinados del coronel Shion. El hombre que se dejó ver era de edad madura como la del veterano de cabellera verde, sólo que su estatura era más baja, su piel bronceada y su cabellera y ojos eran color castaño oscuro.

— Creí que te habías quedado dormido, Dohko — replicó su interlocutor masajeándose las sienes.

— ¿Con tanto griterío? Nah, imposible — rio el moreno acercándose por detrás a su semejante para posar sus pesadas y rasposas manos sobre los hombros del de cabellos verdes.

— Debes descansar, entrenar a los pupilos más jóvenes es una tarea tan extenuante que sólo tú has podido llevarla a cabo por los últimos 20 años.

— Lo haré, pero primero, quiero ayudarte a relajarte a ti esta noche —. Dohko comenzó a masajear la espalda del otro, tras mover al frente la esponjosa melena de Shion quien apretó la orilla de su escritorio y ahogó un dulce suspiro mordiendo su labio inferior.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, mucho antes del despuntar del alba, Kanon se levantó de su cama en los cuarteles de la Orden. Su cuerpo actuaba automáticamente tras tantos años formando parte de aquella abadía. Recordaba la razón que lo había llevado a aquel endemoniado cuartel militar: el terror. El pánico de toparse con los desgraciados chupa sangre y ser masacrado por ellos para convertirse en su botana. Por ello, tras ardua perseverancia y desesperación logró acceder a la Orden como ayudante de panadero, pues ya era mayor para convertirse en joven aprendiz. No obstante, su sagacidad y personalidad poco discreta lo llevaron a convertirse en pupilo extraordinario del maestro Dohko y luego del maestro Shion. Hoy día, a opinión de varios colegas, era el mejor en la abadía para barrer el suelo con inmundicias nocturnas come humanos.

Durante aquel inicio de jornada, cumpliendo las estrictas rutinas del lugar, el pelilargo tomó su desayuno en la mesa de Tenientes, en donde echó de menos a Aioros y se organizó para visitarlo más tarde. Luego, se dedicó dos o tres horas a su entrenamiento de rutina en el que Milo se le unió y al mediodía cubrió su cuota de tutoría teórica para los aprendices en los salones de clase de la biblioteca. A decir verdad, Kanon era pésimo para lo esquemático, así que dedicaba la clase a narrar sus propias experiencias arriesgadas, ganándose los aplausos de la mayoría de jovencitos, pero más tarde los regaños de sus superiores por desapegarse al protocolo.

Finalmente el peliazul tuvo tiempo libre y decidió regalarle una visita a su colega Aioros quien había salido mal parado de su última misión mientras Kanon estuvo fuera. Con seguridad, el heleno se dirigió hacia el ala de enfermería.

Apostado en la recepción, guiñó un ojo a la enfermera encargada y comenzó una charla casual sobre el día de ella para ablandarla y cuando la mujer estaba demasiado sonriente el Teniente soltó el asunto de su visita.

— Escuché que el Teniente Aioros está siendo cuidado espléndidamente por ustedes.

En seguida el rostro de la enfermera ensombreció.

— Sobre eso… el Teniente fue envenenado por un ser nocturno demasiado cruel y presumiblemente torturado también.

— ¿Ser nocturno y crueldad no son la misma cosa? — murmuró Kanon torciendo el labio.

— Puede visitarlo — aventuró la enfermera tímidamente. — Pero que sea rápido. Además, ya hay dos visitante con él. De hecho no debería permitir estar a más de uno.

Kanon arqueó las cejas y un segundo después aceptó la oferta con una expresión de seductor agradecimiento en el rostro.

* * *

Milo y Aioria acompañaban en silencio al herido. Cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y el peliazul apareció, los dos aprendices se acercaron a él y le miraron compungidos. El maestro asintió y los acompañó hablando en voz baja.

— Sólo podré permanecer unos momentos — declaró mientras posaba su mano sobre la espalda del joven Leo y este soltó un suspiro pesaroso.

— Mi hermano… él supo que aquella bestia nocturna sobrepasaba el poder descrito en los registros y me echó de la batalla. Luego… Aioros, logró ahuyentar a su enemigo, pero a cambio de demasiado — sollozó el aprendiz devastado y Kanon lo sosegó con palmaditas en la espalda.

— Me pregunto qué poderosa criatura debió ser para dejar fuera de combate a Aioros. — Seadragon se acercó de modo respetuoso a la cama donde yacía el herido y al observarlo, una amarga expresión se posó en su rostro. El Sagitario tenía la piel amarillenta y transpiraba copiosamente; a su vez, muchas vendas ocultaban heridas que le cruzaban el torso y los brazos. Además, la expresión en la cara del cazador caído era pesarosa. El peliazul, acercó su mano al brazo de su colega y momentos después, este infló su nariz y abrió los ojos de súbito. Cuando la mirada verde de Aioros enfocó la corporalidad de Kanon, el herido comenzó a bramar.

— ¡El demonio! ¡El demonio está aquí! — gritó con la poca energía que se alojaba en sus pulmones, entonces, el enfermo tomó el brazo del peliazul, atrapándolo como una garra y demencia brotó de la mirada del Sagitario.

— ¡Hermano! — Aioria, confundido, se adelantó.

— Aioria, no te acerques.

Milo actuó rápido y salió de la habitación en busca de una enferma. Al minuto siguiente ella apareció mirando estupefacta la escena y comenzó a preparar un dardo sedante.

— Aioros, soy yo, Kanon, tu compañero ¡Tranquilízate, te harás daño!

— Nos quieres engañar a todos, demonio, yo los protegeré…

La enfermera clavó la aguja en la espalda del enfermo y en un segundo la mirada del Teniente castaño se apagó y cayó noqueado.

— Será mejor que salga inmediatamente de aquí, Teniente Kanon — ordenó inflexible la cuidadora de la salud.

El heleno asintió, observó cómo los aprendices miraban incrédulos la escena. Seadragon se retiró en un segundo.

* * *

El cazador de cabello azul se refugió en el salón de entrenamiento privado para los Tenientes de la Orden. Por el momento, el lugar sólo tenía un ocupante más y Kanon se cercioró de evitar contacto con el otro quien ocupaba la sección de pesas. Así que el gemelo se dirigió al ala de agilidad y reflejos en donde activó las complejas y avanzadas máquinas de madera y resortes de acero a su máxima potencia para enfrentar esquivar sus golpes impredecibles y contundentes.

Seadragon estaba completamente furioso puesto que sabía con precisión qué era lo que había atacado exactamente a Aioros y el conocimiento de esto le hacía perder la cabeza.

El entrenamiento comenzó y Kanon dejó que la peligrosa práctica vaciara su mente por completo, pues al iniciar el mecanismo sin un debido progreso paulatino el Teniente se puso en peligro innecesario. Esquivó los golpes y rebotes de los cuerpos de madera vueltos locos por la potencia de vapor al máximo que los puso en movimiento. Arriba, abajo, a los lados, de frente, incluso rebotes por detrás. Demasiados impactos por segundo para lo humanamente posible. Tras 25 minutos sin parar, obteniendo varios rasguños y contusiones en el cuerpo, el Teniente alcanzó el botón de pánico y la máquina cesó abruptamente su funcionamiento. Kanon se echó de bruces en el suelo con la respiración y el pulso hasta el tope mientras sentía cómo la garganta le ardía por el sobresfuerzo.

— Te juro que te voy a matar, Saga — susurró mientras gruesas gotas de sudor bajaban a través de todo su cuerpo y la vista se le ponía borrosa. — No me importa con qué demonio hiciste un pacto para volverte tan poderoso, pero te juro que te aniquilaré…

* * *

Tres días después Aioria se acercó nuevamente a Milo y a su maestro cuando estos terminaban de entregar sus pergaminos de reporte a la vasta biblioteca de la abadía. El escorpión parpadeó confundido, pero le sonrió tenuemente a su igual.

— Mi hermano sigue sin responder debidamente a los tratamientos. Teniente Kanon, lamento mucho lo que pasó, Aioros no…

— Jamás dudes del instinto de uno de nosotros, Aioria — Seadragon se inclinó y tomó al compungido aprendiz por el hombro. — Definitivamente sé que yo no le haría jamás algo así a tu hermano; pero ten en cuenta que si mi cara le hace entrar en tal ataque de pánico, hay una certera razón para eso.

Los ojos verdes de Aioria relampaguearon con duda y confusión. Milo igualmente reflejó estrés.

— Conseguiré una cura para Aioros, la sección de investigación ha estado trabajando un antídoto para mí del que sólo necesito un ingrediente final — le calmó el superior. — Por ahora Milo y yo tenemos que hacer una labor de guarda y vigilancia por órdenes de Shion, pero te prometo que lo vamos a solucionar.

El joven Leo asintió con la cabeza y logró gesticular media sonrisa. Minutos más tarde, maestro y aprendiz lo dejaban atrás y con ello Aioria se sentía más calmo que antes. No había duda de que aquel par, pese a su rebeldía e insensatez, eran un bastión de paz y esperanza para la Orden de Nike que juró proteger a la humanidad de sus diabólicos depredadores.

* * *

A modo de represalia disciplinar por sus usuales fallas al protocolo, Shion envió a Milo y a Kanon a vigilar los muros de un territorio feudal cuyo Conde solía ser un generoso donador para las arcas de la Orden. Maestro y aprendiz tomaron la tarea sin queja, prepararon su equipaje y armamento y al amanecer se dirigieron hacia las puertas de la abadía en donde Sedragon sonrió coqueto al Capitán bigotón encargado de la primera línea de seguridad; este se abochornó por un segundo, pero luego le devolvió una áspera mirada al Teniente antes de ordenar la apertura de puertas al emerger del primer rayo de sol, el cual, según su reloj de cera, sería en 30 segundos aproximadamente.

Tras este lapso de tiempo, los pesados candados consagrados y las barreras energéticas comenzaron a ser desactivadas de su máxima potencia. El pesado movimiento provocaba al suelo cimbrarse, además la ola de energía liberada podía hacer a cuerpos menos preparados caer de rodillas, pero los dos cazadores permanecían impasibles ante el ritual y únicamente sus espesas melenas no podían evitar moverse al ritmo de la pesada energía al liberarse.

Largos minutos después, la puerta se abrió levemente, lo suficiente para que los dos cazadores cruzaran.

— Muy agradecido Capitán, estaríamos perdidos sin su ardua labor — se despidió el descarado heleno del jefe de custodia, incluso guiñándole un ojo.

El bigotón le devolvió un ceño fruncido; sin embargo, a través de su mira de vigilancia miró el trasero de Kanon moviéndose en aquel sensual paso marcial hasta que lo perdió de vista.

* * *

El condado se encontraba a unos 90 kilómetros al Norte de la abadía, por lo que maestro y aprendiz tomaron sus corceles preferidos de las caballerizas del pueblo más cercano a la Orden llamado Rodorio, con quien se tenía un convenio de cooperación a cambio de permanente protección, y los dos cazadores se encaminaron sin mayor preámbulo a su destino al cual arribaron antes de que cayera la tarde.

El consejero del Conde los recibió complacido y este se mostró más aún hospitalario al enterarse de que habían enviado a uno de los cazadores más famosos a hacer guardia en su muralla. Kanon pensó que el viejo Shion era un jodido manipulador. Si tan solo aquel hombre adulador supiera que Seadragon estaba ahí por castigo más que por deber seguramente al consejero se le borraría la estúpida sonrisa de su cara cerosa de escueta barba de chivo.

Maestro y aprendiz se apostaron en la torre principal de las murallas y comenzaron hacer inspección protocolaria y estratégica del lugar con la agradable cooperación de los guardias del condado. Todo apuntaba a ser rutinario y aburrido por las siguientes tres o cuatro semanas para la pareja de cazadores.

* * *

Radamanthys y Saga comenzaron su búsqueda implacable. El gemelo sugirió como punto de partida la Abadía principal de la Orden de Nike, lugar donde alegó con burla que su hermano servía como soldadito de juguete.

— ¿Eres idiota, Gemini? No quiero problemas con esa asquerosa agrupación cazadora — bramó Wyvern a quien siglos de vida le habían brindado sensatez y estrategia.

— ¿Acaso un gran señor de la oscuridad cómo tú teme a esos soldados de pacotilla? — se burló el menor con una terrible malicia brillando en sus ojos rojos.

El rubio gruñó y mostró los colmillos intimidantes, plantándose frente a Saga y su postura lo hizo verse más alto que el otro.

— No te equivoques, idiota. Podría destruir esa Orden si me placiera, pero los humanos se reorganizan como una plaga y sus hembras nunca dejan de parirlos. Sólo un estúpido buscaría abrir la cloaca infestada de ratas rabiosas sin razón.

El peliazul soltó una carcajada complacida, sin dejarse avasallar se echó al pecho del más antiguo y le plantó un sediento beso, encontrando resistencia de costumbre, pero pronto amansó al demonio y como premio Saga se mordió el labio inferior y le regaló gotas de su adictiva sangre al otro quien intensificó el contacto tras recibir aquel néctar.

* * *

En breve, Radamanthys azotó el cuerpo del gemelo contra una pared y tornó el contacto de sus cuerpos menos hostil y mucho más lascivo.

Kanon se encontraba apostado en un sitio de vigía alejado de la puerta principal, donde estaba Milo, y se dedicó a cantar alrededor de una fogata con los otros guardias canciones obscenas de taberna que hacían alusión al cuerpo de las damas y a historias de cama y burdeles.

Repentinamente, un gritó penetrante rompió la calma de la noche y aunque las risas alrededor del fuego no permitieron distinguir la alerta de peligro, el entrenado oído del cazador lo captó inmediatamente. Les hizo una seña a los guardias de silencio, estos acataron tras unos momentos y el Teniente hizo señales al resto para que comenzaran a desplegarse. El sordo sonido de una espada cayendo al suelo aumentó la alerta y luego dos fogatas distantes sobre la muralla se apagaron.

Los ojos entrenados de Kanon notaron la posición de la amenaza. Indicó a sus compañeros que se desplegaran y el peliazul de deslizó casi tan silenciosamente como la noche al encuentro del enemigo. Conforme se aproximaba, los sonidos de pelea y muerte se confirmaban aún más en sus oídos, pero el sigilo con el que procedía este enemigo no presagiaba un encuentro fácil. No se trataba de una bestia primitiva y básica. En absoluto. Era una criatura serena y silenciosa. Fría y peligrosamente inteligente.

Kanon enfundó su espada de plata con filo consagrado y percibió la batalla inevitable. El duelo cuerpo a cuerpo era su especialidad, más que las municiones, ballestas o flechas.

En tres segundos, supo que entró a la órbita de la amenaza, pues de repente sintió el frío de la noche más helado y una oscuridad más densa. Seadragon localizó la presencia y se batió contra ella. Un brazo sólido chocó contra su espada. Lo miró: un ser antropomorfo que vestía una capa de terciopelo azul.

Seadragon comenzó a combatir sin un gramo de miedo. Digno y poderoso. Aquel desgraciado era formidable, pues su piel era tan dura como una armadura de metal, además que sus movimientos tan ágiles como un parpadeo. La espada del cazador le fue arrebatada por su contrincante, pero el peliazul estaba listo y con un giro esparció bombas de humo venenoso para la criatura. Luego Kanon, recupero su espada y desenfundó una daga de madera de su cinto. El duelo continuó hasta que el cazador intentó enterrarla en el corazón de su enemigo tras una danza de batalla, pero falló estrepitosamente. Entonces, el vampiro lo desarmó, lo tomó de la cintura y lo apresó con su brazo que se dobló como acero despiadado alrededor de su cintura. El enemigo encaró al Teniente y la capucha se cayó, reflejando su rostro: un chupa sangre.

Radamanthys miraba a su contrincante con ojos de irises rojo brillante que clamaban sed desbocada, rasgo atípico para su calma personalidad en batalla.

La sangre humana de ese malnacido cazador había descolocado al rubio hasta extremos insospechados, haciéndolo sentir un neófito de la noche desesperado por mitigar su calumniosa sed con su sangre. El viejo corazón de Wyvern aumentó su acostumbrado lento palpitar e incluso bombeó de un segundo a otro hasta su entrepierna. Y el ser de oscuridad detestaba sentirse de ese modo, lo repudiaba. Era indigno y se asqueaba de sí mismo.

El Teniente sacó una segunda daga cuidadosamente aprovechando la turbación hambrienta de su contrincante y se la clavó en el cuello. Automáticamente Radamanthys bramó como bestia, se arrancó el artefacto como si nada, con el otro brazo tomó ambas piernas de su presa y lo hurtó mientras saltaba de la muralla.

* * *

Kanon forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas contra aquella despreciable criatura cuya fuerza titánica le impedía soltarse. Sabía que ese hijo de perra con ojos de loco adicto a la sangre lo quería de bocadillo, así que el Teniente respiró rítmicamente hasta sosegarse, consiguió calma y meditó sus posibilidades.

Pronto, el chupa sangre paró en un claro del bosque, azotó el cuerpo del humano contra un robusto tronco y se le fue encima.

— Eso es hijo de perra, aspira hasta mi última gota, pero seré lo último que te tragues, maldito — amenazó Seadragon con sus irises esmeralda brillantes de euforia. El depredador hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y clavó sus letales colmillos sobre el cuello de su presa, perforando dolorosamente y Kanon apretó los puños y el cuerpo, incluso se mordió la lengua, pero no gritó. Esta ausencia de reacción natural, turbó levemente al rubio, pero lo peor estaba por venir.

Una quemazón le inundó la lengua y la garganta, parecía que la anhelada sangre que prometía éxtasis y placer inimaginables era acero fundido letal para su boca. El vampiro apartó su rostro del sangrante cuello y miró con odio al hombre.

Escupió el líquido bermellón que le hacía daño, pero a la vez aquel aroma continuaba atrayéndolo hasta la locura y Kanon río victorioso, regocijándose de la situación.

— ¿Conoces la rosas de sol? Muy bonitas, pero venenosas, sobre todo para los de tu asquerosa estirpe. Me bebo una taza de sus pétalos a diario o mastico sus hojas cuando estoy de viaje. Hoy día el veneno se hizo parte de mí. Un truco que me enseñaron unos brillantes guerreros que cultivan esas bellezas, ellos incluso pelean con ellas, pero no es mi estilo andar lanzando flores.

— Has perdido la cabeza, humano degenerado — habló finalmente el ser oscuro.

— Probablemente, pero prefiero morir torturado a servirte de ganado, malnacido.

Wyvern deseó concederle su deseo a aquel cazador insolente, pero el episodio doloroso en su garganta lo devolvió a la realidad sacándolo del trance al que lo imbuyó el hechizo del aroma de aquel humano, sus ojos pasaron del rojo al ámbar. Matarlo sería un desperdicio y Saga se pondría insoportable al perder la fuente de su posible cura; aunque tenía un pésimo presentimiento de mantener con vida a aquel hombre idéntico a su novedosa pareja.

* * *

_Continuará_


	3. Capítulo 3: Rubí de Sangre

**Capítulo 3: Rubí de Sangre**

* * *

Kanon se encontraba intrigado debido a los errores de cálculo que tuvo hacia aquel chupa sangre. Debido al ansia hambrienta con el que el depredador lo hubo abordado, en teoría se trataba de un espécimen joven y errático; sin embargo, la daga fue inútil y la fuerza de aquel ser era abrumadora, revelando a un vampiro añejo. Así mismo, el efecto inmediato de su sangre infestada de veneno afirmaba la edad y rango de su contrincante: un espécimen de al menos 500 años de antigüedad. No sería un duelo sencillo.

El cazador escrutó al depredador y la mirada contrariada de este le divirtió, quizás pudiera usar el asunto a su favor. Así que Seadragon soltó un bufido con aires de superioridad.

— ¿Qué se te perdió, chupa sangre? ¿Me parezco a una mascota que quisiste mucho, pero te la tuviste que comer?

A cambio, la mirada ámbar lo escrutó peligrosamente, pero Kanon gozó haber dado cercanamente en el blanco. Mientras tanto, su mano se deslizaba hacia su cinturón para alcanzar una jeringa resguardada en una bolsa que colgaba de su cinto. Cuando la halló, se la enterró en la pierna y jaló rápido su propia sangre. Disfrazó por tres segundos el acto fingiendo que se removía con incomodidad, pero en cuanto su sangre manó, la bestia se percató de lo que sucedía y atacó, pero el cazador era ágil y veloz como el digno Teniente que era. Dos segundos más ganados a su favor. Entonces, el peliazul extrajo la aguja de su piel y comenzó el ataque: se volcó contra el vampiro y este lo esquivó como si se moviera a la velocidad de una ráfaga. El hombre comenzó su cacería y persiguió con una velocidad sobrehumana la mota de humo azul marino en la que se convirtió su rival. Finalmente, sus afinados ojos esmeraldas encontraron un espacio y clavó la jeringa llena con su sangre contra la piel de la bestia, asegurándose de enterrarla con fuerza y técnica suficiente para traspasar la piel dura como el metal del chupa sangre. Después de todo, la punta de aquella aguja era una aleación de diamante y acero negro.

El rubio se detuvo y emitió un respingo de sorpresa. La sangre venenosa había entrado a su sistema y se propagaba como lava incandescente. Kanon saboreó el triunfo momentáneo y de su cinto sacó una nueva arma proveniente de las lejanas y exóticas tierras de su maestro Dohko: chacos.

— Mentiría si te dijera que no disfrutaré esto, pero cada cabeza de maldito chupa sangre que arranco con esta cadena me produce un placer indescriptible. — se regodeó el heleno mientras maniobraba la compleja arma con una soltura, incluso presumiendo de más su habilidad. A pesar de esta muestra de poderío, la herida en su cuello no paraba de manar sangre.

Kanon cesó en un segundo el despliegue de maestría de los chacos y embistió contra el depredador sin esconder sus intenciones. Asombrosamente, Radamanthys podía seguir moviéndose pese al veneno que se distribuía por su cuerpo y que comenzó a tornar sus venas rígidas como piedra, pero existía cierta resistencia en su anatomía que impedía un avance fatal. Aquello no estaba dentro de los planos del cazador quien no cesó su ataque y la ráfaga azul se movió más veloz de lo esperado, así que cuando extendió la cadena de sus chacos esta no se enredó en el cuello de la bestia, pero sí en su muñeca y el heleno tiró con sadismo de los extremos de su arma, la cual había sido consagrada en el Templo del Dios del Sol durante un año entero, instantáneamente la carne blanca y dura del chupa sangre se abrió y el metal se hundió hasta el hueso, el peliazul giró para intentar quebrar el hueso, haciendo uso del peso de su propio cuerpo para ayudar a esta tarea de dificultad titánica. El hueso se quebró y el vampiro profirió un inevitable gemido de dolor al serle desprendida esta extensión pequeña, pero importante del cuerpo.

Debido a la inercia de la fuerza empleada, el Teniente rodó dolorosamente sobre el suelo y en un segundo tuvo a la rabiosa bestia encima quien, con expresión letalmente enfurecida, le enterró las garras de su mano en la garganta y comenzó a abrir su piel dolorosamente, acompañando al par de perforaciones gemelas que sus colmillos habían hecho minutos atrás.

— Qué lástima, no pensaba morirme hasta arrancarle la cabeza a un chupa sangre mucho más joven que tú, pero espero que mi alma se quede como fantasma en esta Tierra hasta lograr mi cometido. — alcanzó a gesticular el peliazul con voz entrecortada antes de que el puño de acero ajeno cerrara su tráquea.

Kanon logró enterrarle una flecha en el estómago al otro quien al abalanzarse con su propia fuerza contra el ajeno se la había clavado él mismo y Wyvern bramó ciego de ira y de dolor al percatarse de esto. Desconocía el material de fabricación de aquella arma, pero lo estaba dañando críticamente.

El heleno estaba preparado para morir en cualquier momento, era una ley de la Orden que a los aprendices les hacían rezar tres veces al día. Era una lástima que su tiempo hubiese sido más corto de lo planeado. Al menos había logrado conquistar y follarse a esa sexy mesera del pueblo de Rodorio que tanto le gustaba, casi se iba sin arrepentimientos de este mundo.

Luego, una esperada bruma negra inundó su mente y cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

El cazador despertó tras tener sueños inquietos llenos de luces de vela, utensilios médicos haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, murmullos de personas desconocidas, e incluso la visión de Saga mirándolo detenidamente cruzado de brazos y devolviéndole un rictus de frustración y rabia.

Kanon finalmente regresó a la realidad, exhalando con fuerza, como si saliera debajo del agua después de casi morir ahogado e instantáneamente un lacerante dolor se le clavó en las cicatrices de su cuello y sentía como si la garganta le quemara. Su instinto entrenado le dictó que no se encontraba en un hospital. De hecho, yacía en la habitación de una elegante mansión. Desorientado, el heleno sintió sed y náuseas al mismo tiempo. El segundo síntoma dominó y terminó vomitando; evitó hacerlo en la cama.

Minutos después se aparecieron dos hombres vestidos con túnicas y capas oscuras. Uno era largo y delgado con cabellera fuscia y poseía unos peculiares ojos de insecto, mientras que el otro era pequeño, calvo y feo.

— ¡Hey, quiénes son ustedes! — exclamó el peliazul a pesar de su debilidad física.

— Sólo somos sirvientes de esta casa y no estoy autorizado para decirle nada más, pero sí atender sus necesidades. Zeros, limpia este desorden

El cazador se dio cuenta de que no tenía sus cosas consigo y sólo vestía un delgado camisón de algodón.

— ¿Dónde están mis cosas? ¡Las necesito, desgraciados ladrones!

— Si no quiere que lo amarremos a la cama y le pongamos bozal, será mejor que coopere, señor Kanon.

Definitivamente el Teniente no era un hombre dócil, pero se encontraba enfermo debido a la pérdida de sangre y las heridas de garras que estuvieron a punto de arrancarle la cabeza y cuyas puntadas le punzaban hasta la médula. El escenario de él siendo sometido mientras peleaba no auguraba nada bueno a su salud delicada, así que el heleno fue estratégico y permaneció cabizbajo, pero atento.

— Mi nombres es Myu y él es Zeros, le damos la bienvenida a las tierras de Lord Wyvern.

Los ojos verdes de Kanon se abrieron como platos y tragó saliva con dificultad. En un segundo comprendió exactamente donde estaba metido y a quién había combatido. El darse cuenta le heló la sangre y despertó su instinto. Se había batido contra uno de los Tres Grandes Lores de la noche. La realeza de los vampiros con quienes los humanos preferían no meterse, aunque un montón de cuentos macabros se contaban alrededor de ellos. La misión de la Orden alguna vez fue aniquilarlos, pero cruentas e inútiles guerras se habían librado por este motivo y surgió una silenciosa tregua de neutralidad entre ambos bandos. Y él le había arrancado la mano a uno de ellos quien lo había hecho su prisionero. Repentinamente sintió ganas de vomitar otra vez.

* * *

Radamanthys se había agazapado en sus mazmorras, renegando ayuda de todos sus subordinados quienes se volcaron ciegos de preocupación sobre él cuando Saga lo devolvió a casa casi muerto junto con el causante de tal afrenta. Con el orgullo más herido que nunca, se negó a recibir a nadie más que a su amante para beber de él, se recuperó en solitario y renegó todo el jodido episodio que lo había dejado manco, con un hoyo en el estómago y la sangre envenenada.

Saga lo cuidaba diligentemente, llevándole brebajes de sanación, colocando elixires a base de sangre humana sobre sus heridas y, claro, permitiéndole degustar su propia sangre mientras no se medía en caricias y mimos para el otro.

— Deberías salir pronto de cacería, la sangre fresca de una doncella te sanará cien veces más rápido que esto

— En su momento, Saga, necesito memorizar este dolor hasta que me vuelva loco. No sé cómo dejé que ese hijo de perra me hiciera esto. He quedado completamente deshonrado.

— ¿Fue el aroma de su sangre, no es así? — soltó con molestia su amante torciendo el labio. — Es mejor de lo que creías.

Radamanthys lo miró con acritud.

— Supongo que hace quedar a tu sangre como lejía vieja a comparación — respondió con excesiva sinceridad.

El gemelo se puso de pie, severamente ofendido, y se alejó de su pareja, dándole la espalda de modo teatral.

— Al menos mi sangre no es ácido para tu cuerpo.

— Encontraré la manera de depurarlo, luego haré un antídoto para ti y después lo secaré de un sorbo hasta la muerte.

Aquel plan agradó a Saga y se giró con una expresión más serena en el rostro para continuar atendiendo a su pareja.

* * *

El Teniente fingía muy bien ante los sirvientes de Lord Wyvern que se encontraba cooperativo y débil. Incluso hacía pantomimas exageradas para aparentar ser un moribundo y retrasar lo que fuera que planearan hacer con él. Cuando se cercioraba que no lo vigilaban porque lo creían dormido, inspeccionaba su habitación y las posibles vías de escape. Además observaba qué utensilios podrían servirle como armas.

Una noche, un sirviente diferente se apareció en sus aposentos: era pálido y de cabellera rosa, de cierta manera le recordaba a Wyvern. Tras él venían más individuos con aires poco amistosos.

— Sométanlo — ordenó el recién llegado y al instante Seadragon fue reducido contra la cama y sus cuatro extremidades fueron inmovilizadas, entonces el pelirrosa sacó una jeringa detrás de su espalda y sin una pizca de cuidado, la enterró sobre la vena del antebrazo derecho del cazador y extrajo sangre a su antojo. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, hizo una señal con la cabeza y tras retirarse del cuarto, los gorilas dejaron en paz a un furioso e impotente Kanon.

* * *

Valentine Harpy era el siervo más fiel de Radamanthys quien 250 años atrás lo rescató de las manos de humanos tratantes de esclavos. De no ser por el Lord oscuro, la vida de Valentine hubiese sido corta, dolorosa e injusta. El hombre de cabellera rosada juró lealtad a su señor y cada año que pasaba se incrementaba su devoción por él. Wyvern fue suficientemente benevolente como para que llegado el momento lo transformara en su hijo de la oscuridad y Arpía describía la noche de su iniciación como el momento de mayor éxtasis jamás igualado en su vida.

Actualmente este leal subordinado se había formado como un sabio alquimista y místico al servicio permanente de su Lord. Su misión primordial actualmente era purificar la sangre de ese desgraciado cazador que había dañado tanto a su amo como nunca nadie había logrado desde la última guerra contra la Orden. Elaboraba a prisa un antídoto para contrarrestar el veneno en la sangre de Radamanthys y luego esperaba que su señor matara debidamente a ese insolente cazador cuya existencia hacía hiperventilar a Valentine de furia absoluta. Pero lo que más lo sacaba de sus casillas era que el transgresor de Lord Wyvern era el gemelo humano del nuevo juguete favorito de su amo. Harpy había presagiado a esos gemelos como un mal augurio durante una lectura de huesos para su señor 150 años atrás: la maldición de dos gemelos idénticos cimbrará el poderío y linaje del señor de la oscuridad.

Radamanthys parecía no recordar aquel asunto o al menos lo ignoraba, pues estaba demasiado engatusado por su amante de nombre Saga, pero Valentine nunca olvidaba ninguna amenaza contra su señor.

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que había despertado y desde que el loco de cabellos rosas le extrajo la sangre con ojos de maniaco. De hecho a partir de que habían tomado estas muestras contra su voluntad, la dieta que le llevaban a diario a los aposentos le fue cambiada. Kanon no era idiota, sabía lo que querían hacerle: desintoxicar su sangre del veneno de las rosas lo antes posible, pues seguramente el Lord chupa sangre quería su venganza, pero el cazador no se quedaría a esperar su inminente final de brazos cruzados.

Una madrugada, antes del alba, Seadragon, tras robar un cuchillo del servicio de alimentos, logró usarlo de destornillador y desatascó una ventana que lo llevaba hacia un balcón. Cuando aterrizó limpiamente sobre las baldosas de mármol, estudió el risco sobre el que estaba apostada la mansión y sin miedo, comenzó a descender a mano limpia y pies descalzos, mientras el cielo comenzaba a clarear paulatinamente a sus espaldas.

A medio camino y a causa de la mala visibilidad, pisó una piedra floja y su cuerpo se fue abajo hacia una caída seguramente mortal.

Una inesperada ráfaga azul marino lo atrapó con un brazo y este salvador saltó con agilidad inverosímil, lo devolvió al balcón y luego a la habitación en donde tumbó al suelo al osado cazador.

Radamanthys se alzó con ojos rojos sobre el prófugo y su pesada capa de terciopelo ocultaba el mal estado de su cuerpo. Kanon respiraba pesadamente con la adrenalina bombeando en cada rincón de su ser, pero la experiencia en batalla no le permitió avasallarse y se puso de pie frente al enemigo.

— Y el señor Wyvern se aparece en persona a salvar a su futuro bocadillo, tus subordinados son unos ineptos.

— Y los tuyos son una amenaza ¿Todos en la Orden de Nike son tan fuertes, tenaces e irritantes como tú? Si es así, será mejor que yo y los otros Dos Lores nos hagamos cargo de su inmediata aniquilación.

Kanon se mordió los labios y auténtica bravura se reflejó en su mirada esmeralda. El Lord reveló su cuerpo, enfundado únicamente en holgados pantalones negros. En su estómago descubierto existía un orificio oscuro que parecía carne quemada. Además, su mano izquierda era un muñón igualmente ennegrecido.

— No puedo regenerarme adecuadamente por la maldita sangre que me metiste.

— Deberías chupar lagartijas. Pueden regenerar sus colas — bromeó sin pisca de miedo el peliazul.

El vampiro, sin un gramo de paciencia, se volcó sobre Kanon, quien logró esquivarlo, pero al segundo intento Wyvern se impuso y lo apresó con su cuerpo de acero contra el suelo.

— O podría jugar con tu cuerpo para desquitarme. Arrancarte miembro por miembro hasta que sólo quede tu torso y tomar tu sangre a mi antojo cada noche hasta que te marchites.

Esta declaración despertó el odio y repulsión que sentía Kanon hacia aquellas bestias y escupió a la cara del depredador.

— Intenta algo así y te juro que aún hecho un muñón incendiaré tu mansión contigo dentro.

Los ojos del vampiro miraron intrigados a aquel hombre. Cualquier humano se habría meado encima con tal amenaza. Respetando el valor, o estupidez altanera, del cazador, lo soltó de una buena vez y le dio su espacio. Igualmente Wyvern necesitaba calmar sus vibraciones, aquel bastardo seguía despertando su sed vampírica y sexual a un ritmo descontrolado sólo por olerlo y mirarlo.

— Repito mi pregunta ¿La Orden de Nike se ha fortalecido tanto y está llena de soldados como tú?

— ¿Y crees que te voy a contestar? Piensa lo que quieras, intenta algo contra ellos y verás. Si yo, un Teniente apenas, te hice todo eso ¿Qué podrá hacer el resto?

— Lograste hacer esto por mera suerte, no te equivoques.

Kanon miró fijamente los pantalones que vestía el Lord y notó un abultamiento que al principio no estaba ahí. Primero frunció el ceño y luego abrió los ojos sorprendido, al descifrar la situación.

— ¿Te estás excitando conmigo, hijo de puta? — exclamó entre escandalizado y divertido el heleno.

Radamanthys bajó la mirada y notó aquella primitiva e inaceptable reacción de su cuerpo. Su espesa ceja rubia se frunció molesta.

— Deja de imaginar cosas.

— ¿Es mi imaginación? ¡Espera, ya entiendo! — Seadragon se colocó pensativo y recordó algunas líneas de sus clases teóricas de cazador. — ¡Soy tu rubí de sangre!

— ¡Cierra la boca, insolente!

— Cuando los vampiros han superado cierta cantidad de siglos, la sangre humana comienza a saberles a ceniza, pero siguen necesitando de ella como nosotros el agua— comenzó a declamar Kanon de memoria. — Se sabe, gracias a decenas de testimonios que coinciden, véase anexo 24, que en esta etapa longeva llega a aparecer un humano especial cuyo aroma y sabor contiene todo el infinitito placer y goce carmín para los sentidos de estas criaturas oscuras. Los motivos pueden ser diversos: afinidad, pasado kármico o mera atracción sexual, pero a estos individuos particulares se les conoce como rubíes de sangre.

Kanon recitó impecablemente y abrió su boca en una perfecta letra "o". Tomo aire y prosiguió.

— ¿Soy el rubí de sangre de Lord Wyvern? — Kanon sacó de sus ropas de lino el cuchillo hurtado para su escape y con él se hizo un corte pequeño sobre la palma de la mano. La sangre empezó a manar fresca y el peliazul no perdió detalle de las reacciones del depredador, este arrugó la nariz y tensó su cuerpo y su expresión. Luego el cazador miró la entrepierna del ajeno y el bulto era más grande. — ¡Sí lo soy! Aunque eres un masoquista — seductor, el Teniente lamió la herida como gatito sediento. — Elegiste a la presa más difícil de todas.

Harto de la insolencia y ego del otro, Radamanthys se volcó hacia él de nueva cuenta, apresándolo con el brazo manco y con la mano sana lo tomó del mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo.

— ¿La presa más difícil? Hablas demasiado, aquí te tengo al primer intento y estás a mi merced.

La longeva consciencia del vampiro estaba siendo dominada por sus instintos y los impulsos sexuales provocados por su rubí de sangre. Wyvern besó a la fuerza a aquel humano y paladeó el exquisito sabor de aquella sangre en cantidad menor diluida con la caliente saliva de sus bocas. Al tener el cuerpo del humano pegado al suyo sintió sobre su muslo cómo Kanon se erectó ante el contacto también.

Y es que el humano no quiso decir el resto de la línea de su libro.

_"Vampiro y humano serán esclavos por igual de las consecuencias de este hilo carmesí forjado por el destino"._

* * *

_Continuará_


	4. Capítulo 4: Encrucijada

**Capítulo 4: Encrucijada**

* * *

Radamanthys solía visitar con frecuencia a Kanon y la mitad de las veces lo hacía cerciorándose de que Saga no estuviera en la mansión. No era que se escondiera, después de todo él era amo y señor de aquella casa; sin embargo, deseaba ahorrarse explicaciones.

Francamente, la mayor parte del tiempo Wyvern y el cazador se insultaban, litigaban se empujaban, se sometían… pero inevitablemente terminaban besándose lascivamente, con sus cuerpos pegados y jadeantes, para luego despegar sus rostros y contemplarse con una mezcla de asombro, repugnancia y culpa. Entre más noches sucedían, las muestras de lujuria entre ambos sobrepasaban la pelea y la hostilidad, aunque estas nunca terminaron del todo.

Durante uno de estos encuentros pasionales, Kanon yacía semidesnudo sobre la cama con una erección apuntando hacia la de Wyvern quien rozaba la punta de su propio glande en el canal entre los glúteos del heleno. Valentine entró sin avisar, pero lo hizo con plena intención en cuanto sus agudos sentidos escucharon los gimoteos de su amo acompasados con los de aquel despreciable humano.

— ¡Arpía, por la sangre maldita de Hades! — pronunció profanamente el rubio desgarrando la atmósfera erótica.

— Mi señor, estaba tan distraído jugando con su nuevo entretenimiento que no notó que Saga llegó a la casa y él está furioso porque en todos los rincones podemos escucharlo a usted y a su… asunto.

— ¿Saga? — de repente algo en el cerebro de Kanon hizo "crack" y su la dureza de su verga se redujo casi por completo.

— ¡Que el sol te queme las bolas, Valentine! — escupió venenoso el superior, desmontando a Kanon ignorando el griterío que estaba por venir.

— ¿Qué quiere decir tu sirviente de pacotilla, desgraciado vampiro manco? — inició la feroz diatriba Seadragon subiéndose los pantalones.

Wyvern no permitió que aquello mutara en algo más, se cubrió y salió de la cama en un segundo, encerró a su prisionero en su habitación, empujó a Valentine a un lado y se dirigió a su cámara privada.

* * *

El Lord entró a sus oscuros aposentos, ubicados en la mazmorra subterránea más fría y oscura de la residencia. Cuando cerró la pesada puerta de piedra tras de sí, haciendo uso de su única mano, los densos ojos rojos de Saga se encontraron con los de él y el rubio no pudo ocultar su mirada igualmente inyectada en bermellón, algo completamente inusual en el señor de la noche quien había dominado sus instintos tras una larga existencia y siempre se le miraba con las irises limpias y ámbar con un brillo sobrenatural. Aquella noche Radamanthys tenía la mirada de un neófito sediento.

Su pareja le dirigió una ceja arqueada y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras permanecía de pie e impasible, casi parecía una perfecta estatua de mármol.

— Así que la sangre de mi hermano te gustó demasiado, más allá de mis cálculos.

— Eso a ti no te interesa, Saga.

— ¿Ah, no? No te equivoques, Wyvern, esto no es un numerito humano de celos. Me encuentro completamente preocupado por tu bienestar. Ese hombre es potencialmente peligroso, será mejor que lo dejes seco en cuanto Valentine tenga listos los antídotos ¿O estás esperando a que te arranque la otra mano?

— Lo quiero un poco más conmigo antes de dar el sorbo final.

El gemelo soltó una déspota carcajada.

— ¿Quieres que meta mi puño completo en el orificio que te hizo en el abdomen? Kanon es una leyenda cazadora entre los suyos. En cuanto te descuides va a terminar su trabajo contigo. Nos odia, nos aborrece, su placer es bañarse con nuestra sangre y hacer malabares con nuestras cabezas.

— ¿Y a qué se debe eso, Saga? ¿Por qué tú decidiste tomar la sangre maldita y él no?

El pelilargo frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios.

— Porque él es un débil sentimental.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Ya no le creía esa diatriba a su pareja. Había visto de cerca los ojos de Kanon, había compartido la casi muerte con el cazador y su contrincante era todo menos un cobarde. De hecho estaba seguro que si era cierto que era su rubí de sangre, aquella bendita sangre no pertenecía a un enclenque sin valor. Todo lo contrario: era un semental de la raza humana. Digno, poderoso, desafiante, majestuoso tenaz, desquiciado y un poco fuera de sus cabales. Si al menos 3 de cada 10 humanos fueran como él, los seres de la oscuridad hubieran sido aniquilados y dominados por los hombres; pero Kanon era una maravilla singular entre un millón, superando quizás incluso a su gemelo.

— No me tomes el pelo, pequeño neófito, tengo 650 años más que tú y ni si quiera te he dicho ni una centésima parte de todo lo que sé sobre la noche. Apuesto a que ustedes dos fueron puestos contra su voluntad en un descabellado rito profano. — Percibió el rechazo por parte de Saga quien tensó su estómago y clavó sus uñas sobre sus antebrazos. Wyvern continuó. — Odio esas prácticas bárbaras ejecutadas por ignorantes y estúpidos, es por culpa de infelices como esos que existe la Orden en la que se entrenó Kanon y que nos toman a todos por la misma escoria.

— Masacraron la aldea donde vivía con Kanon y mis padres. Sólo nos dejaron vivos a 33 muchachos fuertes y de preferencia vírgenes. Vivimos cosas horribles esta noche y lo peor estaba por venir — Saga apartó la mirada. — El ritual profano fue una masacre, nos obligaron a matarnos entre nosotros, amigos que nos habíamos criado juntos desde que aprendimos a caminar. Kanon siempre se negó a hacer daño a nuestros amigos y yo me encargué de protegerlo y vencí en nombre de ambos. El jefe quedó complacido y tenía una mirada depravada al sabernos gemelos. Me convirtió cuando mi hermano se desmayó de la impresión y luego me ordenó que me alimentara de Kanon o de lo contrario me dejaría morir de hambre, pues solía encerrarme en una celda sin gota de alimento. Tuve que hacer lo mío para sobrevivir, Radamanthys, sabes muy bien la sed infinita que tiene un renacido en la oscuridad, así que bebí de Kanon y mis sorbos novatos estuvieron a punto de matarlo un par de veces, pero me lo quitaban de las manos a tiempo para seguir prolongando el espectáculo indefinidamente. Finalmente, mi hermano organizó un motín entre otros humanos prisioneros y, bueno, imaginas el resto.

— Kanon llegó arrastrándose a la Orden y el resultado es la máquina para matar que tengo encerrada en aquella habitación. Supongo que juró venganza y todo eso.

— Radamanthys, mi hermano ya masacró a todos los vampiros involucrados en ese aquelarre y lo hizo cuando apenas era un cabo de la Orden. Bueno, todos excepto a uno…

— A ti, Saga.

— Es él o nosotros, has atestiguado en carne lo que son capaces de hacer él y su secta.

El gemelo mayor descubrió la capa de terciopelo violeta que lo cubría y mostró a su pareja la carne putrefacta que aún no eran capaces de curar. A Wyvern le punzaron sus propias heridas ennegrecidas con aquella simple visión.

* * *

Kanon era un león encerrado dando vueltas dentro de aquella prisión de oro. En un segundo lo comprendió todo: Saga era la pareja de ese Lord hijo de perra. Por ello su gemelo había incrementado sus poderes ridículamente siendo un neófito, por eso había encontrado refugio tan seguro y su gemelo cazador le perdió la pista por muchos años. Seguramente ese bastardo de Saga no sanaba el veneno que le había inyectado Aioros en batalla y para eso su amante había capturado a Kanon: ya fuera para que el humano declarara algún antídoto para aquel veneno salido de la Orden o sencillamente para que Saga lo sorbiera hasta la muerte.

Y ese bastardo desgraciado de Wyvern fingió el asunto del rubí de sangre para hacerle bajar la guardia.

— Muy listos los dos — murmuró bullendo en furia y desatando al lunático asesino de seres sobrenaturales que se había gestado en su alma por largas décadas. Kanon inspeccionó la habitación y revisó sus cicatrices en el espejo. Estaba listo para comenzar a rehabilitarse y salir de ahí.

* * *

Valentine espiaba al cazador eventualmente y notó que este había comenzado a entrenar sobre el suelo de mármol de la habitación y utilizaba las cornisas del techo para hacer complicados ejercicios de fuerza, colgándose a sí mismo. Sin poder tolerar más esta amenaza, el pelirrosa aprovechó que su señor había cesado sus visitas al humano y una noche entró con una daga en la mano dispuesto a matar.

Craso error, Kanon lo escuchó caminar desde el pasillo y ya lo estaba esperando. De hecho, era un golpe de suerte que un idiota que poseía las llaves principales de la mansión se presentara en su jaula tan voluntaria y estúpidamente. El cazador estaba listo, concentrado y había fabricado sus propias armas con utensilios de la habitación, consagrándolas él mismo a través de complejas meditaciones. Así que en cuanto Arpía entró con la ingenua intención de matarlo, el Teniente sólo peleó durante un minuto y el resultado fue fatal: Valentine terminó con un pico de madera atravesando su garganta y su yugular: impidiéndole gritar y desangrándolo rápidamente.

El gemelo robó las llaves y siguió el camino hacia la salida, atravesando gargantas por igual a su paso. Sabía que existían caballerizas en la mansión a las que se escabullo con sigilo letal.

Radamanthys se apareció en la habitación al notar perturbaciones en su casa y debía decidir rápidamente entre salvar la vida de su leal subordinado que estaba a un segundo de extinguirse o atrapar a Kanon quien estaba montando un caballo a punto de salir disparado hacia la noche. Si tardaba un poco más en ir tras el heleno, amanecería en un par de horas y Wyvern no podría arriesgarse a salir y ser atrapado por el sol.

Los ojos de Arpía estaban por apagarse por completo y Radamanthys le arrancó la daga improvisada que el Teniente había enterrado con eficacia. El Lord se reventó las venas de su muñeca sana con los colmillos y comenzó el proceso de sanación.

* * *

Cuando Kanon arribó desfalleciendo ante las puertas de la Orden a medianoche, el Capitán bigotón se aseguró de que se trataba del Teniente perdido semanas atrás. Sus subordinados se removieron nerviosos esperando una orden de su superior. Las puertas se abrían de noche sólo en situaciones extraordinarias y aquello era un contexto peligroso y los guardianes tenían todo el derecho de mantener sellada la puerta hasta el amanecer sin importar qué sucediera afuera.

El gemelo cayó de su caballo. Estaba deshidratado, exhausto y herido tras haber cabalgado como loco por más de 20 horas en las que paró sólo para cambiar de corcel.

— A-abran … ¡Abran la puerta al Teniente Seadragon! — dictó marcialmente el Capitán.

Las pesadas puertas comenzaron su proceso de apertura en condiciones extraordinarias. Aquel movimiento inusual llamó la atención de los habitantes de la abadía quienes se acercaron para saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Momentos más tarde, Milo corrió a levantar el cuerpo de su maestro para meterlo de inmediato a la Orden. El aprendiz tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Kanon despertó tras 24 horas continuas de descanso y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada castaña de Dohko quien lo miraba atentamente.

— Chico, esas puertas no se habían abierto durante la noche desde mucho antes que tú llegaras aquí. De verdad eres algo increíble, mira que conmover el duro corazón del Capitán de la guardia.

— Ma-maestro — Kanon se incorporó y buscó desesperado agua para calmar su boca seca. Había un cuenco lleno en la mesita de noche apostada a un costado suyo y bebió por largos momentos hasta que el estómago le dolió.

— Y no hablemos de tu club de admiradores, Kanon. Me demandaron en el despacho armar una comitiva que fuera en tu búsqueda. — se apareció Shion detrás.

— Milo en persona les paró el carro y les aseguró que tú volverías con vida — agregó el castaño con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Ahora dinos ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, Teniente? — le miró escrutador el Coronel de cabellera verde.

— Encerrado en la mansión de Lord Wyvern. — sus dos superiores abrieron la boca incrédulos y pensaron que su vástago estaba bromeando. — Y no es un chiste. Les aseguro que habrá tiempo para presentar mi informe y hacer la burocracia que tanto anhelan que prepare, pero primero. — estiró su brazo izquierdo. — Traigan a Mu, nuestro mejor alquimista y ordénenle que me extraiga sangre para terminar de fabricar el suero que hemos estamos preparando para Aioros. No prometo que lo sanará por completo, pero por lo menos lo sacaremos del punto crítico.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, chico?

— Sé qué chupa sangre lo envenenó: mi gemelo Saga ¿Recuerdan la teatral historia de mi infancia? Pues mi hermano se enredó con Lord Wyvern y ahora es su mascota favorita, por eso Aioros se encuentra al borde de la muerte. Mi sangre es similar a la de mi hermano y… además…. Bueno hay unas gotas de Lord Wyvern en mi torrente sanguíneo ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Kanon? — Dohko pasó del asombro al pánico.

Kanon cerró los ojos frustrado de recordar sus encontrones lascivos con el vampiro. Específicamente cierta noche cuando Wyvern se mordió la lengua y se besaron como locos mientras el cazador tragaba estas gotas de sangre maldita, ciego de calentura.

— ¡Sólo háganlo!

* * *

Aioros salió del estado crítico unos días después gracias al efectivo suero que Mu le preparó bajo indicaciones de Kanon. Aioria acompañaba a su maestro cuando este salió de la enfermería. Varios miembros de la Orden los recibieron fuera con un efusivo aplauso. Kanon y Milo se encontraban detrás de la muchedumbre y observaban todo con una gran sonrisa. Cuando la encantadora pareja de hermanos terminó de despachar a sus seguidores y admiradores, se encontraron con la otra pareja de helenos.

— ¡Kanon! Escuché que…

— Ssshh — el pelilargo le colocó un dedo sobre los labios. — Te contaré mi trágica historia familiar con detalles en nuestra taberna favorita de Rodorio. Luego… — el gemelo le susurró al oído lejos del alcance del joven Aioria. — Tenemos que ir al burdel para festejar que seguimos vivos.

— ¡Kanon! — Aioros lo apartó con el rostro rojo como una manzana.

— No me digas, maestro, quieres ir al burdel — Milo se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos.

— Pero mi hermano aún está en recuperación — se quejó Aioria. — Además ya tengo edad para acompañarlos.

— ¡Wow! Al León ya le creció la melena — se carcajeó Kanon y luego siguieron las risas de los demás.

Y el grupo de cazadores disfrutó de aquel episodio de alegría y de seguir en pie pese a sus encuentros frecuentes con la muerte. Pero Seadragon no podía disfrutar del todo aquel escenario entrañable. No cesaba de pensar en Radamanthys y aquello le frustraba tanto que tenía ganas de castrarse al rememorar con demasiada frecuencia los vívidos encuentros en la habitación de aquella mansión.

* * *

El Consejo de la Orden de Nike estaba conformada por Coroneles y Generales de avanzada edad quienes habían sobrevivido toda una vida de cacería. Por supuesto que este número era sumamente reducido y actualmente sobrevivían 7 miembros contando a Dohko y a Shion. El jefe de la mesa era el solitario General Defteros quien había dejado de vivir en la abadía muchos años atrás, pues su trabajo de planta era fungir como jefe militar y asesor de la justa reina Athena cuyas antecesoras habían luchado contra los Tres Lores y su oscuro señor en búsqueda de paz para la humanidad. El General Defteros tenía la autorización de convocar a reuniones extraordinarias y no dudó en organizar una en cuanto a sus ojos llegó el informe de la inusual situación del Teniente Kanon Seadragon a quien, a su parecer, toda la Orden se había vivido solapándolo desde su llegada como un tembloroso aprendiz de panadero.

— El Capitán de la guardia debe ser castigado por su acto totalmente inaceptable. De ese modo nos aseguraremos de que esa puerta no se vuelva a abrir jamás durante la noche — ordenó sin tregua la helada voz del hombre de piel morena curtida por numerosas y gruesas cicatrices. — Así mismo, Seadragon será re-ubicado.

— Defteros ¿Cuál es el motivo? Él es una inspiración para los aprendices más jóvenes cómo no tienes una idea. — replicó Dohko de inmediato.

— Y un símbolo de insubordinación y peligro — le censuró el moreno.

— Concuerdo — asintió un Coronel de larga melena aguamarina quien portaba gafas.

— No sólo eso — gruñó el General peliazul. — Mis más de 80 años de cacería no han sido en vano, mis queridos compañeros. No dudo de la habilidad del joven Kanon; sin embargo, yo he enfrentado a esos Lores en persona y déjenme decirles que es imposible escapar de ellos a menos que…

— ¿A menos qué? — arqueó la ceja Shion temiendo lo que su colega estaba a punto de rebelar.

— Kanon sea el rubí de sangre de Wyvern.

Hubo un gran tumulto sobre la mesa del consejo. Dohko y Shion se removieron incómodos. Degel y Sísifo abrieron la boca pasmados; mientras que Hasgard y el Cid se cruzaron de brazos impasibles.

— General Defteros, tu sabiduría, liderazgo y experiencia son incuestionables, amigo mío — se aventuró Sísifo a calmar la intriga sobre la mesa. — ¿Qué propones?

— Enviar muy lejos al chico Seadragon. Mandémoslo al océano: al Imperio marítimo del Rey Poseidón. Con suerte lo enviarán a una Isla y los Dioses saben que los chupa sangre odian el agua salada después del sol.

— ¿Su aprendiz?

— Por supuesto que el chico del aguijón no abandonará a su Maestro sin poner de cabeza a la Orden, así que irán juntos.

* * *

_3 años después…_

Kanon amaneció sediento, pero empapado de sudor sobre su cama de sábanas blancas. A su lado observó una espalda femenina desnuda de largos cabellos rizados y oscuros. El Teniente se estiró, mareado por el calor. Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo buscando sus sandalias, se topó con acostumbrados granitos de arena inevitables cuando tu casa se encuentra en el puerto de una enorme y paradisiaca isla.

El cazador agitó su melena, procurando no hacer ruido, y salió de sus sencillos aposentos. Se dirigió al tocador en donde comenzó a lavarse el rostro, cepillarse los dientes y a poner en orden su largo cabello, Mientras lo hacía fue inevitable que observara las cicatrices sobre su cuello, producto de la garras implacables de cierto Lord oscuro.

Los ancianos decrépitos del consejo lo habían exiliado alegando que era hora de que el Teniente experimentara con nuevos terrenos y enemigos para cuidar de la humanidad. Era cierto que a lo largo de los últimos 3 años había aprendido a combatir monstruos marinos, sirenas devora hombres, seres con cuerpo de ave de rapiña que robaban bebés y niños, y demás criaturas nauseabundas; sin embargo, no era idiota y se imaginaba por qué lo habían echado de sus tierra natales.

Lo sabía porque frecuentemente, aunque cada vez con menor intensidad, su alma vibraba recordando al hijo de puta de Radamanthys Wyvern y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ese maldito chupa sangre y si se la pasaba bien follando y jugando con Saga en su mansión a miles de kilómetros de ahí.

* * *

_Continuará_


	5. Capítulo 5: La Noche Carmesí

**Capítulo 5: La Noche Carmesí**

* * *

La estancia de Kanon en el Imperio Marítimo de Poseidón fue errática en un principio, pues le costó ganarse la confianza del joven monarca recién coronado. Con el tiempo, el Teniente probó sus destrezas y astucia a favor de nuevo regente quien le encargó limpiar y asegurar ciertos territorios, especialmente isleños, que estaban tomados por criaturas sobrenaturales y cuya población le urgió al recién ascendido Emperador exterminar las amenazas contra sus vidas. La misión del heleno avanzó satisfactoriamente durante aquellos tres años.

Una mañana, el gemelo recibió una importante misiva por parte del monarca y esta estaba contenida en un elegante tubo rígido con adornos de chapa de oro.

"_Poderoso Teniente Seadragon,_

_¡Larga vida al Imperio de Poseidón! _

_Me permito extenderle una invitación a la fiesta del eclipse de luna roja que se llevará a cabo en la capital de mi Imperio. Me complacería que se uniera a estas celebraciones que coinciden con su cumpleaños, pues tengo una importante oferta que hacerle al término del jubileo._

_El Emperador de los Siete Mares"_

— ¿Qué oferta es la que te quiere hacer llegar Julián Solo? — se preguntó Milo cuando Kanon le pasó el mensaje. — Corren rumores de que quiere hacerte General en su armada.

El maestro se hundió de brazos mientras preparaba su equipaje para el viaje.

— Más importante — respondió el heleno. — ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando toquemos tierra, Milo? Tu entrenamiento bajo mi cargo ha terminado, no tengo más que enseñarte y estoy seguro deseas volver a la Orden para que te den el nombramiento de oficial.

— Qué egoísta eres, maestro. Nunca terminaría de aprender bajo tu cargo, pero es cierto que me he aburrido de tanta arena, sol y mar. Si aceptas el cargo de General ten por seguro que volveré a casa.

El de cabellera azul sonrió abiertamente.

— Por ahora centrémonos en disfrutar la orgía bacanal que el Emperador organiza para la fiesta del eclipse rojo.

Milo negó con la cabeza.

— Un día se te va a caer la verga de tanto usarla, maestro. Eso o una súcubo se la comerá y no de la forma divertida.

* * *

La gran celebración del eclipse rojo tenía duración de tres días, teniendo como cúspide el momento cuando la luna llena se ocultaba por completo bajo un manto sangriento. La religión del aquel Imperio adoraba principalmente a Dioses y Diosas lunares, acuáticos y bélicos, por lo que el simbolismo vertido en aquel fenómeno astronómico era de proporciones colosales para la nación quien se vestía de fiesta tras acudir a las ceremonias religiosas correspondientes.

El cumpleaños de Kanon de ese año coincidía justamente con aquella noche especial, por lo que el Emperador Poseidón lo llamó a su lado y preguntó.

— Mi noble Teniente, no es coincidencia que tu natalicio se haya coordinado con esta luna tan bendita que esta noche nos colmará con sus dones. Dime entonces ¿Qué es lo que deseas esta noche como regalo de cumpleaños?

— ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera, altísimo Emperador?

— Habla y veré si es adecuado.

— Quiero pasar esta velada en una cómoda habitación de su harem con tres o cuatro cortesanas.

— ¿Tan poca cosa, soldado? — se carcajeó el hombre de brillante melena celeste. — No me será difícil tenerte contento en mi Imperio entonces. — se aventuró el monarca. — ¡Concedido!

* * *

Seadragon fue acomodado en un ala entera del suntuoso harem del Emperador. En aquel ostentoso rincón del Palacio había fuentes, tinas, camas, alfombras, cortinas, cojines, repisas, hamacas, columpios y demás sitios donde disfrutar de placeres eróticos en compañía de las alegradoras del monarca y su corte. Además, los colores, aromas, sonidos y la tenue luz naranja de lámparas de oro hacían vibrar al ambiente a candor y goce: olía a canela, sándalo y a orquídea, matizados con colores rojos, rosas y ocres de los tapices colgantes y transparentes.

Kanon había bebido vino en exceso y fumado opio para dejarse llevar por el frenesí de la noche. Yacía sobre una alfombra disfrutando la compañía de tres hábiles cortesanas que lo estaban haciendo delirar a su antojo y sin permitirle venirse rápidamente. Todo el espectáculo de desenfreno era reflejado por un enorme espejo que ocupaba todo el techo. Una alegradora era de piel oscura como la noche y se encargaba de complacer la espalda y las nalgas del Teniente; otra era de piel cobre y atendía sus partes bajas; mientras que la última era rubia y pálida, Kanon no podía dejar de besarla mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba al ritmo de la melodía del placer ejecutada por aquellas maravillosas expertas del disfrute.

A decir verdad el cazador se había vuelto un ninfómano durante su larga estancia en las tierras de Poseidón. No era que las mujeres de aquel Imperio le resultaran más atractivas que las chicas de otros lugares en donde gozó de una vida sexual más moderada, simplemente su sed erótica se disparó sin explicación alguna y no encontraba manera de apaciguarse o controlar aquella adicción al sexo que, de hecho, ya le había devenido en varias infecciones venéreas, peleas y situaciones incómodas debido a su incontrolable hambre carnal.

Lo que Kanon no quería admitir era que aquella adicción se originó exactamente desde que había conocido a Radamanthys Wyvern.

— ¿En serio, cazador, una rubia? — una voz espectral se escuchó al fondo de la estancia y las mujeres no detuvieron sus labores, pero Seadragon sí que lo hizo, especialmente por el sonido familiar que le dejó la sangre helada y seguramente la cortesana que le estaba atendiendo la verga notó como esta se deshinchaba considerablemente. — ¿Siempre te han gustado las rubias, soldado, o sólo les has tomado manía desde que tú y yo coincidimos?

El gemelo se removió entre el rompecabezas de pieles en donde estaba enredado, queriéndose apartar de súbito de las mujeres. Al parecer ese opio estaba adulterado, pues estaba comenzando a escuchar voces imaginarias. No obstante, las alegradoras se le adelantaron, pues se pusieron de pie repentinamente y caminaron fuera de la estancia a prisa. Parecía como si estuvieran siendo controladas con la mente, como serpientes danzando frente a un encantador.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué mierda? — el instinto del Teniente reaccionó demasiado tarde. Su cabeza se giró para encontrarse con la mirada roja y hambrienta de cierto vampiro que estaba encapuchado con una tela ligera de color verde. El peliazul era un guerrero nato que sabía reaccionar ante situaciones de gran peligro, pero aquello lo sobrepasó y quedó helado por unos instantes. — Wyvern — susurró en voz baja sin querer creerlo. — Esto no está pasando, esto no es…

— ¿Real? — Radamanthys se abalanzó contra su presa, arriesgándose demasiado. Seguramente el cazador le enterraría un cuchillo al menos, pero el vampiro no podía resistirse más. Había esperado aquel momento por largas noches solitarias.

No hubo ataque por parte de Kanon quien increíblemente se había dejado hacer por el otro. Seadragon soñó que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, sólo que jamás se había atrevido a admitirlo.

El Lord oscuro besó larga y apasionadamente a Kanon estando sobre él. Sus bocas danzaron febriles la una con la otra e hilillos de saliva se escurrían entre sus labios debido a la húmeda profunda de este contacto. El largo cabello del Teniente se enredó entre sus cuerpos y este hecho fascinó a Radamanthys quien no perdió oportunidad para deslizar sus manos a lo largo de la anatomía desnuda del gemelo, disfrutando de sus piernas, sus pectorales y su cintura. Por su parte, el heleno se colgó del cuello de su asaltador para profundizar aún más el primer beso del re-encuentro.

Luego de largos momentos ensimismados en este anhelante saludo, el cazador, jadeante, paró el beso y colocó el rostro de Wyvern en el hueco de su cuello, poniendo la nariz de este a propósito sobre la palpitante piel de su yugular.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, bastardo?

— Me volví loco — declaró sin mayor preámbulo el rubio. — La cien veces desgraciada Orden te alejó de mí porque entendieron más rápido que tú y yo lo que nuestro lazo significa. Torturé, maté y extorsioné para saber dónde estabas y cuando finalmente di con tu paradero en el Imperio de Poseidón…estabas viajando entre islas, vanagloriándote en territorios totalmente ajenos a los míos. Medité si echarme a la mar o esperarte en esta Ciudad portuaria — la lengua del Lord comenzó a lamer el cuello ajeno lascivamente y al mismo tiempo aspiraba hondamente para oler aquella aromática piel que le causaba cine explosiones de disfrute por segundo.

Kanon se colgó más del cuello de Wyvern y se arqueó mordiéndose los labios, su respiración era pesada. Seadragon quería aquello, lo anhelaba, lo ansiaba; muchas veces se había masturbado o follado imaginando que Radamanthys se alimentaba de él durante el coito, pero su orgullo era monstruoso y nunca lo pediría directamente.

— ¿Deseas tomar de mí, verdad? — ronroneó el heleno.

El rubio pellizcó una tetilla ajena sádicamente como respuesta al tono juguetón de Kanon y el pene del heleno palpitó arrancándole un suspiro involuntario.

— Lástima que estés envenenado.

— Mi sangre está limpia — soltó sin más Seadragon, con los ojos entrecerrados seductoramente.

De inmediato el cazador recibió un segundo pellizco en el otro pezón El tercer latigazo de dolor provino de su cuello, pues los colmillos del Lord perforaron la carne morena con sabor a mar y la lengua de Radamanthys comenzó a beber de aquella fuente de néctar glorioso. Seadragon apretó su rostro y dejó de respirar por unos segundos, resistiéndose a sucumbir ante aquel rito que su yo de tres años atrás hubiera considerado denigrante y repulsivo. Pero el día de hoy aquella descarga de placer y dolor que corría como una helada electricidad desde su cuello lo rebasó e inevitablemente terminó gimiendo, mientras se arqueaba y apuraba al rubio a seguir tomando de él a base de pujidos y movimientos gatunos.

Wyvern se detuvo tras uno o dos minutos, sus irises rojas brillaron como la luna en el cénit. Miró detenidamente a su rubí y este respiraba entrecortadamente. Radamanthys sonrió como no lo había hecho en años y se volcó sobre los labios de Seadragon. El beso sanguinolento fue más pausado que el primero y el Lord deslizó su mano izquierda hacia la verga de su amante la cual palpó y percibió exquisitamente dura y caliente. Con sus garras recorrió con sutileza los testículos del heleno, siguió avanzando hasta que hundió su dedo en el orificio lleno de lubricante del peliazul, pues la cortesana que momentos atrás complacía a Kanon, se estaba encargando de rasgar la próstata del cazador lentamente. Esas mujeres le habían ahorrado el trabajo previo y por ello les perdonaría la vida.

— ¡Oye! — lo empujó el orgulloso cazador al sentir al intruso en su recto.

— Sólo detenme si en verdad no lo quieres, soldado, pero sé que es poco probable. El lazo que compartimos está forjado de sangre y de sexo. — se relamió los colmillos el Lord.

Radamanthys se arrodilló sobre la mullida alfombra, se arrancó la capa y mostró su desnudez: su cuerpo era inmaculado y de tono blanco sobrenatural que incluso brillaba como halo de luna. Los músculos impíos de aquel epítome masculino se alzaban tan duros como el metal a lo largo de su firme anatomía. Su erección estaba lista: dura y apuntando al cielo, la punta hinchada del glande se alzaba brillante y goteante sobre el prepucio.

— Tienes mano y estómago otra vez — Kanon rio entre dientes y se acercó con el pretexto de inspeccionar la sanación.

— No gracias a ti — Wyvern lo atrapó por la muñeca y lo hizo girarse. Luego, jaló al heleno para que se sentara sobre él.

Seadragon suspiró y se resignó a sus propios deseos reprimidos por largo tiempo. Se separó los glúteos y se dejó guiar por el vampiro quien lo penetró lentamente, conteniéndose de ser abrupto y permitiendo al peliazul adaptarse a su tamaño. El cazado, al principio, entró y salió varias veces hasta que finalmente se sentó sobre el regazo de Wyvern quien lo tenía tomado por la cintura. Entonces, el coito comenzó a tomar un ritmo veloz y lascivo. Los dos amantes no se contuvieron de exclamar obscenidades, gritos y gemidos mientras sus voces hipaban debido a la fuerza repetida del acto.

La mano del vampiro recorría la cintura y el abdomen de Kanon mientras dirigía continuamente el trasero del heleno a sus testículos. Palpó la piel morena, que pese a la capa de músculos y cicatrices, era suave y agradable para sus dedos. Radamanthys alzó la vista y el espejo de la estancia le devolvió la seductora escena de la pareja haciendo el amor con frenesí.

— Levanta la cara, Kanon.

Sudoroso y con una mueca abochornada de goce, el heleno giro su cabeza hacia arriba y el espejo reflejó los sentones que le metía al firme Lord y la visión de sus cuerpos imbuidos en aquel ritual era contundentemente placentero.

Wyvern hizo a un lado el cabello de Kanon, dejando libre el espacio en su cuello donde acababa de morder.

— Mira bien como nos entregamos mutuamente esta noche porque no quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mí, desgraciado — siseó el rubio amenazante mientras jalaba a Kanon hacia atrás tomándolo de las muñecas con la intención de inclinar la espalda de este contra su pecho y sin dejar de embestir, Radmanthys volvió a beber de la sangre bendita del heleno.

Kanon sintió los contundentes y adictivos cosquilleos culminantes extenderse desde su próstata hasta su cuello, dio sentones con mayor impulso, su cuerpo se contrajo y finalmente expulsó su orgasmo como un volcán en erupción mientras exhalaba un gemido agudo. Su semen salpicó su propio abdomen y sus piernas temblorosas buscaron apoyo en el suelo, pues Wyvern no lo soltó ni le dejó romper aquella postura sexual. Los ojos esmeraldas de pupilas dilatadas tardaron en recuperar claridad. El vampiro tomó una espesa y blanquecina gota de semilla caliente para lamerla y a continuación se clavó un colmillo en el pulgar de su propia mano, luego llevó este dedo a la boca del cazador para que bebiera y continuó embistiendo sádicamente.

— Ni creas que esto termina aquí, soldado, tengo la verga parada aún y no tendré suficiente solo con una o dos rondas — le susurró mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja.

* * *

Kanon despertó envuelto en agradables y suavísimas sábanas con olor a lavanda. El Teniente se hizo un ovillo y siguió disfrutando del descanso, aunque entre más se alejaba de la inconsciencia, el dolor físico de su cuerpo comenzó a hacer mella en él: especialmente una irritación en su zona anal. Cuando la molestia fue tanta, el gemelo se incorporó y, con la melena hecha un nido, comenzó a verificar donde se encontraba: una habitación suntuosa y fresca ubicada en la zona exclusiva de Atlantis. Unas vaporosas cortinas blancas se mecían al compás de la brisa marina dejando entrever un balcón.

Definitivamente aquel sitio no era el Palacio de Poseidón, ni un burdel, ni la casa de alguna de sus amantes. Una quemazón en el cuello le llegó oportunamente para recordar nítida y vívidamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Kanon entonces regresó a hundirse en las sábanas, avergonzado y arrepentido. Volvió a amodorrarse de nuevo y a dormitar, pero el sonido de una campanilla y un carrito de servicio entrando a su habitación lo arrancaron finalmente de la pereza.

— Buen despertar, señor Kanon —un sirviente que vestía un fresco uniforme de algodón y listones azules se apareció jalando el vehículo que alojaba charolas que exhalaban vapor, una vajilla de brillante plata, y jarras y copas de vidrio inmaculado. — Traigo a su cama un desayuno completo y delicioso. Por favor, si hay algo aquí que desee y no encuentre en las bandejas, hágamelo saber y se lo traeré de inmediato. Le suplico beba mucha agua y zumos de fruta, se encuentra debilitado por la fatiga y por la pérdida de sangre. Debe cuidar de su salud.

Aunque Seadragon torció el labio con furia porque bajo su criterio aquello parecía un festín para un cerdo en engorda que después sería consumido, el delicioso zumo de naranja y zanahoria le hizo sentir la garganta seca y corrió a apurarse un vaso helado.

— ¿Dónde está Radamanthys? — cuestionó tomando un plato extendió para comenzar a servirse fruta fresca tropical que estaba cortada en una bella presentación.

— Lord Wyvern obviamente está descansando en un refugio confidencial, pero en cuanto caiga el atardecer vendrá a verlo, Teniente.

Kanon tardó en contestar porque tenía un gran y jugoso trozo de mango en la boca.

— Quiero chocolate caliente para acompañar mis bizcochos y no lo veo por aquí — fue su única observación.

— ¡A la orden Teniente! — y el sirviente salió en busca de la bebida.

* * *

Radamanthys acudió a la casa que había comprado en Atlantis mientras buscaba a Kanon y cuando se apareció en su hogar, apenas se estaban prendiendo las luces de las lámparas y candelabros. Estaba sumamente ansioso por encontrarse con el heleno y no esperó ni un segundo más en el momento en el que el disco solar desapareció del horizonte.

Seadragon cenaba un delicioso filete de cordero acompañado de dulce vino tinto. Aquel día había devorado y bebido demasiado, lo cual le causaba extrañeza pues ya había perdido sangre anteriormente a causa de heridas de batalla, pero los síntomas eran diferentes a la pérdida de sangre debido a fines lúdicos y amatorios.

— Qué saludable apetito, Kanon — se apareció el rubio detrás suyo vistiendo una túnica de lino teñido de púrpura. Los ojos del vampiro eran ámbar y calmos, tan diferentes a la noche anterior.

— ¿Dónde está Saga? — soltó sin una pizca de romance el cazador.

— Cuánta elocuencia — gruñó Wyvern mientras señalaba al sirviente que deseaba beber lo mismo que el peliazul.

— Si vino contigo lo encontraré y lo mataré.

— Imagino que no lo harás por celos, sino por tu juramento de venganza. — la copa llegó al rubio y este bebió el dulce licor que le supo a agua con colorante. Honestamente preferiría beberlo de los labios y sangre de su rubí, pero este no parecía de humor. Anoche había sido muy fácil ¿Quizás el opio había ayudado? — Saga y yo nos separamos hace tiempo. Cuando Valentine logró curarnos yo me torné errático y él un suspicaz desconfiado. Peleábamos hasta el hartazgo.

— ¿Valentine no murió? Desdichado con suerte, tiré a matar.

— Lo sé, Kanon, lo sé muy bien, no fue fácil traerlo de vuelta — replicó severo y gélido el Lord.

Una muralla de tensión se levantó entre ambos y reinó un silencio incómodo. Seadragon fingía orgullo y desinterés, mientras que Wyvern no deseaba perder la paciencia rápidamente. Los minutos corrieron y el heleno terminó sus alimentos y se limpió los labios con una servilleta de tela.

— No tengo idea de qué hacer con todo esto. — El gemelo plantó su codo sobre la mesa y recargó su mejilla sobre su palma abierta —. Lo admito, estoy atado a ti de modo sobrenatural, nunca me había satisfecho el sexo de mis últimos tres años de vida como lo hizo la sesión de anoche. Hoy me siento menos errático e irritable, incluso mi pulso es suave y calmo ¡Pero esto no tiene ningún maldito sentido! Odio a los chupa sangre, soy de los mejores calificados para matarlos, chupa sangres mataron a mis padres, convirtieron a mi gemelo y él me quiso matar cuando era un converso no mucho después. ¡Y sobre todo odio la maldita necesidad de sentarme ahora mismo en tu regazo para comenzar a besarte y luego rogarte que me tomes sobre esta mesa! — Kanon se estrelló la frente contra la madera y quedó en esta postura.

— ¿Y es fácil para mí? ¿Crees que yo lo elegí voluntariamente? ¿Crees que te elegí en un catálogo el futuro y dije: ¡Ah, será divertido ir a seguir un gilipollas cazador que mató a 10 de mis sirvientes cuando se escapó de mi casa, hallarlo en Atlantis, una Ciudad de sol y mar, quemarme múltiples veces por errores estúpidos mientras lo buscaba y luego toparme con su personalidad de mierda orgullosa que no puede admitir que está loco por mí y simplemente no quiere dejarse llevar! —resopló Wyvern quejoso.

Aquellas confesiones sólo empeoraron el ambiente que incluso parecía rasposo. El rubio repasó los argumentos de Kanon y a continuación soltó un carraspeo.

— ¿Kanon, es en serio lo de tomarte sobre la mesa? —

— No lo es.

Radamanthys caminó hasta el heleno y lo obligó a ponerse de pie, luego comenzó a besarlo lentamente y sonrió cuando el sabor del vino dulce vino al fin llegó de modo delicioso a sus propios labios. Momentos más tarde recostó al cazador sobre la superficie mencionada para comenzar a servírselo como plato fuerte.

* * *

_Continuará_

_Agradezco su lectura si lograron llegar hasta este punto climático de la historia. Me gustaría poder leer sus impresiones, puntos de vista y reacciones a este fanfic. El siguiente capítulo será el último de este relato._


	6. Capítulo 6: El General

**Capítulo 6: El General**

* * *

Kanon se permitió hundirse en el placer de entregarse al vampiro al que su destino había quedado sellado durante largas noches. Las largas faenas eróticas practicadas bajo el manto nocturno dejaban al teniente tan exhausto que dormía durante la mayor parte del día y sólo despertaba para asearse y comer. Humano y vampiro fueron presas de aquel festín carnal sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo y el espacio. Encontraron tan insoportable la distancia durante los últimos 3 años que el devorarse sin control era la única manera de paliar la sed y el anhelo sin fondo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sin embargo, la luna de sangre tuvo un tiempo límite para Kanon quien regresó a la realidad cuando un peón al mando del Emperador Julián tocó a la puerta de la casa de Radamanthys exigiendo que el cazador fuese liberado de su cautiverio o de lo contrario el Ejército Imperial rescataría a Seadragon bajo cualquier medio. El teniente salió a toda prisa a entrevistarse con el alborotador y aclaró que se encontraba en aquel lugar bajo su propia voluntad. A cambio recibió una miarada ceñuda y la orden de presentarse ante el Emperador para darle las debidas explicaciones.

Seadragon gruñó en respuesta y cerró la puerta de la casa. Luego, se recargó en el marco de la puerta y exhaló largamente. Enterró una mano en el nacimiento de su largo cabello y finalmente comenzó a darse cuenta de lo inquietos que debían estar Julián y su aprendiz Milo a causa de su inexplicable desaparición. La imagen de la Orden llegó a su mente y el estómago comenzó a revolvérsele. Su pulso se aceleró y mordió sus labios cayendo en cuenta en el enorme dilema en el que estaba metido tras admitir expresamente que correspondía al lazo de sangre con Wyvern.

* * *

El Emperador de los Siete Mares no estaba feliz con la ausencia sin explicaciones por parte del cazador a quien había estado a punto de nombrar General de su Armada. Aquella mañana, sentado de piernas cruzadas desde su trono, escuchaba las explicaciones del peliazul mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Muy cerca de la puerta de audiencias imperiales, Milo escuchaba a su maestro sin dar crédito a las razones de Kanon quien adjudicó su desaparición a una infección estomacal que casi lo mata hasta que un buen samaritano lo resguardó en su casa durante todo aquel tiempo hasta su recuperación.

— No doy crédito al cuento que estás narrando, teniente Seadragon. Deja de burlarte de mi inteligencia creyendo que creeré esa patraña. Si sólo querías darte un encerrón con quiera que viva en esa casa, lo hubiera comprendido bien.

— Me disculpo si mis explicaciones no le parecen suficientes, su majestad imperial.

— La impetuosa vida sexual que lleva no es ningún secreto para nadie, teniente. Sólo despierta mi curiosidad la persona con quien estuvo todo este tiempo para que le avergüence tanto admitir la verdad.

Un aura incómoda brotó entre los testigos de la escena, pisando fuerte la presencia de Milo en especial.  
— Emperador Julián, me permito aprovechar esta audiencia para solicitar permiso de regresar a la Orden de Nike de inmediato.

El soberano se puso de pie dramáticamente y le dio la espalda al cazador. Se encontraba someramente ofendido por los actos erráticos de su soldado favorito.

— ¿Te vas para graduar oficialmente al joven Milo como cazador?

— Así es, mi señor.

— No quiero que tardes más de tres meses ¿Entendiste? Dile a la Orden que no quiero a ningún otro cazador a mi servicio. Solo a ti.

Kanon le ofreció una larga reverencia al Emperador y salió de la sala lentamente. Milo lo interceptó a la salida y le dedicó una larga mirada inquisitiva. El joven exigía muchas explicaciones, pero su maestro lo evadió.

— Prepara tus cosas, chico. Volvemos a casa para que los viejos te reconozcan de una buena vez. Salimos hoy mismo.

— Maestro ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cuál es la prisa de repente? ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?

— Primero el Emperador y luego tú. — Suspiró con hartazgo. — La verdad es que me metí en una orgía bacanal y me metí en problemas por ello. Ahorrémonos los detalles desagradables.

Milo no aceptaba aquella confesión. Conocía al legendario cazador como pocos y su maestro se encontraba intranquilo e inquieto. Además, le estaba mintiendo. De cualquier modo, acataría la indicación de su superior, aunque no por ello dejaría de cuestionarlo.

* * *

Maestro y aprendiz viajaron ligeros y tras preparar sus monturas, sus caballos corrieron a galope sin descanso. Kanon informó que pasarían la noche nada más y nada menos que en castillo de la Reina Athena, ubicado en una ciudad fronteriza entre su país y el imperio de Poseidón. Aquel sitio era una magnífica fortaleza que repelía cualquier clase de ataque humano o sobrenatural.

Usualmente no era fácil acceder tan profundo en el castillo; sin embargo, la orden de Nike servía a la reina directamente y tanto Milo como Kanon presentaron sus credenciales ante el ejército de Athena, provocando una conmoción por la visita inesperada.

A las pocas horas, el viejo General Defteros apareció de modo espectral, helando la nunca de todos los soldados quienes se irguieron exageradamente y presentaron un pulcro respeto marcial.

— Seadragon, qué clase de insolencia es esta. No has escrito ni a la orden ni mucho menos a los secretarios de la Reina Athena para informar sobre este movimiento inusual. Más te vale tener una buena explicación o los echaré a ti y a tu aprendiz al río de monstruos cocodrilo para servirlos como cena.

Kanon miró desafiante a su superior, haciendo contacto directo con los ojos del legendario y experimentado cazador. Seadragon intuía que él había sido culpable directo de haberlo separado de sus funciones en la Orden, por lo tanto, y de Radamanthys.

— Él me encontró y yo cedí — confesó directo y frontal. Defteros abrió sus ojos azules con asombro, para después entrecerrarlos inmediatamente. — Mi General, he venido a clamar su ayuda y si eso ya no es posible, le suplico me corte la cabeza y alimente conmigo a sus cocodrilos de una buena vez.

— ¡Ma-maestro! — exclamó Milo quien sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y a la vez se encontraba aturdido al no saber qué estaba sucediendo.

El veterano gruñó y meditó la situación durante unos momentos.

— Eres un hijo de puta al exponer a este castillo trayendo tu hedor contigo; sin embargo... casualmente tengo la misión perfecta para tu problema. — soltó una risa suave mostrando su colmillo. — Milo.

— Señor... — respondió inquieto el aprendiz.

— Es hora de que te separes de tu maestro. Apruebo que seas ascendido como cazador. Mañana mismo partirás a la Orden a acatar tu rango, pero antes... — apuntó con sus ojos como dagas a Kanon. — Debes enterarte que Seadragon se convirtió en el rubí de sangre de Lord Wyvern hace algunos años y por eso los mandamos a ambos al océano esperando que un poco de razonamiento entrara a la cabeza hueca de este teniente; sin embargo... el viejo vampiro encontró a su dulce de sangre y tu maestro volvió a caer en sus colmillos. — Defteros bufó asqueado. — Qué decepción.

Kanon desvió la mirada al suelo con el rostro enrojecido y por primera vez Milo notó a su superior avergonzado. El joven estaba abrumado con las revelaciones.

— General Defteros yo... — comenzó Milo, pero el superior lo censuró.

— Declaro su relación como maestro y aprendiz terminada. Teniente, sígame. — ordenó el veterano.

Seadragon, abrumado por la vergüenza de defraudar completamente a su aprendiz, asintió distraídamente y por primera vez en su vida en mucho tiempo se comportó dócil y se dejó hacer por el General.

— ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! ¿Es eso verdad? ¡Míreme, maestro!

Los soldados detuvieron el andar del aprendiz al comprender la orden de la suprema autoridad militar del castillo. Tanto Defteros como Kanon desaparecieron solos en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

* * *

— No tenías derecho a revelarle todo eso a Milo. — reprochó sentado en el despacho de Defteros el cual contenía un sinfín de trofeos de cacería: colmillos, garras, pieles y otros órganos contenidos en frascos nadando en líquidos verdes. El lugar poseía en igual cantidad amuletos y joyas exóticas colgadas por doquier. Todo alumbrado en semi penumbra, únicamente una chimenea al fondo y unas cuantas velas arrojaban escasa luz a la macabra estancia que olía a alcohol y amapola, seguramente el remedio casero principal del veterano para aliviar sus incurables y atroces dolores por viejas heridas de batalla.

Defteros miró con crueldad al más joven, ignorando su queja. Le lanzó un frasco de cristal grande que contenía un líquido viscoso y gris, el teniente lo atrapó y lo examinó dubitativo.

— Extracto puro de raíz de pantano. Bebe varios tragos al día para que el aroma de tu sangre cambie y le resulte desagradable a Wyvern. Tengo más para que tengas provisiones para la misión a la que saldrás mañana.

— ¿Misión?

— Una limpia, teniente. Un grupo de chupasangres están aterrorizando a un pueblo campesino al Norte del reino, así que lleva un abrigo porque el invierno se acerca.

Kanon comenzó a temblar y abrió los ojos como plato entrando en estado de shock. La última vez que Dohko y Shion lo enviaron a limpiar un pueblo del yugo de vampiros fue en alguna de sus primeras misiones como cazador. Hubo tal sadismo de parte de Seadragon contra los chupasangre que su reputación como exterminador comenzó a forjarse y los dirigentes de la Orden prefirieron evitar misiones de ese tipo para el gemelo en pos de su salud mental y la seguridad de las personas involucradas en estos altercados.

— Eres...

— Sólo quiero que recuerdes la clase de escoria a la que pertenece el monstruo al que le entregas el culo cuando te llama con el dedo. — Defteros tomó un puñado de amargas semillas y comenzó a mascarlas, inundando el lugar con el sonido de sus muelas triturando las duras cortezas.

Kanon dejó de respirar y cerró sus puños. Miró desafiante los ojos azules del otro y de pronto recordó los rumores que corrían sobre el General.

Defteros también había nacido con un hermano gemelo quien, al igual que Saga, se convirtió hacia el camino de la sangre. El teniente observó la inclemencia que reflejaban los irises de su interlocutor y se preguntó si quería llegar a ser un viejo como aquel, a quien parecía que le habían arrancado el corazón en carne viva hacía demasiados siglos.

* * *

Cuando Radamanthys regresó a su casa en Atlantis y sus sirvientes le contaron de la visita del soldado imperial y cómo Kanon salió al Castillo sin regresar nunca más, el lord oscuro se volvió loco de rabia. Tomó su capa y persiguió el rastro del gemelo, cual había salido de la Ciudad. Furioso, el rubio capturó a un guardia personal de Julián y lo obligó a confesar haciendo uso de su habilidad de control mental.

Salió detrás del cazador, siguiendo el camino hasta la Orden. No obstante, el rastro se borró de súbito en la frontera entre el imperio marítimo y las tierras athenienses.

Lord Wyvern se resguardó en un bosque y comenzó concentrarse para apaciguarse. Trató de calmar el desbocado latir de su corazón y el ansia asesina que recorría sus venas y que exigía matar a todos quienes querían separarlo de Kanon.

Cuando lo logró, tomó asiento en el helado suelo musgoso y el aliento helado de la noche enfrió su blanca piel, su sangre y su instinto. Finalmente, obtuvo una respuesta en sus cavilaciones: el castillo de Athena.

Sus espectrales ojos ambarinos se abrieron y brillaron sobrenaturalmente en la oscuridad del bosque. Sin dudarlo, se encaminó hacia aquel horrendo sitio que siglos atrás él mismo y los leales al señor Hades desearon derrumbar en una cruenta guerra.

Tras el paso de un par de horas, Wyvern vislumbró la célebre fortaleza que se desplegaba frente a él en el horizonte. Estaba a punto de cruzar las primeras torras vigías, dispuestas alrededor del castillo a varios kilómetros a la redonda, siempre alertas a cualquier intrusión inusual.

Radamanthys no temió ser detectado y estando a unos metros de cruzar estos puestos estratégicos, fue derribado por una sombra brutal y tan poderosa como él. Los dos cuerpos chocaron y su colisión sonó como dos sólidos cuerpos de metal golpeándose entre sí. Por supuesto que esta conmoción provocó a las torres vigías buscar la fuente de inmediato en medio de la noche. Los soldados de athena comenzaron a alumbrar con sus faros inspeccionando sus alrededores.

Wyvern luchó frenético contra su inesperado contrincante, pero este no buscaba una batalla en realidad; en cambio, tomó al rubio de la túnica y lo arrastró fuera del campo de alcance de las torres. Apenas pudo sacar a Radamanthys de esta zona, cuando este logró contraponerse y se lanzó al ataque.

— Compórtate de una buena vez, maldito cejón — bramó el rival y al levantar la cabeza, el gorro de la capa reveló a un hombre de piel tan pálida como la de Wyvern y una larga cabellera abundante y plateada.

A cambio, el rubio rugió y, haciendo caso omiso de su compañero, siguió peleando con él hasta que se uno de los dos declaró su derrota.

Al terminar aquella batalla, Radamanthys se irguió. Sus irises habían cambiado del ámbar fosforescente a un carmesí que parecía hervir en furia.

— ¿Quién te mandó a seguirme, maldito Minos?

El lord oscuro de melena plata comenzó a reír de modo ronco y malicioso, él había resultado derrotado, así que tosió sangre y estiró su cuello y sus hombros, reacomodando los huesos dislocados.

— Bruto sin misericordia, Wyvern, me rompiste una o dos costillas.

— ¡Habla, maldita sea, Griffon! — exigió el rubio.

— ¿Quién más puede ordenarme sino nuestro señor Hades?

Los ojos de Radamanthys se abrieron pasmados y el brilló demente carmesí en su mirada se redujo a nada. Boqueó como pez fuera del agua y finalmente tocó la realidad a su alrededor.

— Y llegué justo a tiempo. Un segundo más y estarías iniciando una tercera guerra santa sólo por perseguir a tu putilla humana.

— ¡Minos!

— Esta vez la armaste en grande, tienes órdenes de presentarte a nuestro señor cuanto antes y, por cierto...

Los ojos color hierro líquido de Griffon apuntaron al alba que comenzaba a despuntar en el límite del cielo y la tierra.

— Es hora de buscar refugio en alguna cueva, grandísimo imbécil, y no te preocupes por seguir a tu caramelo de sangre. Si él buscó a la reina Athena clamando ayuda, ten por seguro que al anochecer se lo habrán llevado muy lejos de tu alcance.

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~~~ Continuará_

_El final aún no ha llegado, se está extendiendo un poquitín. Gracias por la espera._


	7. Capítulo 7: Culpas

**Capítulo 7: Culpas**

* * *

Deuteros envió al Teniente Seadragon a la frontera norte en solitario. Le otorgó un pergamino extraordinario de la Orden firmado por él en donde dictaba las instrucciones de la misión de efecto inmediato: "exterminio de la plaga y liberación exitosa del pueblo afectado"; además, el General otorgó a Kanon solamente una espada y una daga como armas, despojándolo del resto de su arsenal "Quiero que sientas la desesperación de los pobladores en carne y cuando logres enterrarles el filo de tu arma en el corazón a esos chupasangre, contemples el brillo sobrenatural de sus ojos desaparecer".

Kanon caminó en medio de la nieve calzando raquetas para evitar hundirse en el espeso manto de blancura que le quemaba los ojos al contraste con el sol. Le llevó dos días más de lo calculado arribar al lugar. Deuteros sí que era un hijo de puta al exponerlo a un clima en extremo opuesto al infierno tropical de los dominios del Imperio de Poseidón.

Seadragon sentía desfallecer tras caminar por horas en aquel desolado sitio fronterizo. El viento helado le quemaba los pulmones de modo atroz, pero no sucumbiría. El cruel General sin duda lo había enviado a aquel sitio a morir deliberadamente. Aun así, no le daría el placer de perecer tan fácilmente. Hasta ahora nunca se lo había concedido a nadie.

* * *

Radamanthys fue escoltado por Minos hasta el Castillo del Gran Lord Oscuro. Aquella actitud causó recelo en Wyvern; mientras que Griffon lucía contento de tener un poco de entretenimiento. Cruzaron sin ningún problema las guardias y filtros de la fortaleza debido al alto rango que ostentaban en la corte de Hades. Además, todos los soldados al servicio del Rey de la Oscuridad, les regalaban reverencias y muestras de férreo respeto.

— Pobres ingenuos — comentó el de cabellera plateada mientras sonreía ocultando la mirada bajo su flequillo. — Si supieran que su admirado Lord Wyvern, el más leal de los Tres, estuvo a punto de romper el sagrado pacto de paz con la Reina Athena sólo por un culito mortal que además es cazador.

El rubio torció el labio, pero no respondió a las provocaciones de Minos, el más sádico conspirador de los Tres.

Cuando finalmente se adentraron al ala Oeste de la construcción, un ambiente helado se hizo mucho más presente. Los guardias redujeron su número hasta reducirse a ninguno cuando se toparon con el majestuoso jardín que brillaba espectral bajo el halo plateado de la luna y las estrellas. Minos y Radamanthys sintieron su espina erizarse, pues Thanatos de Hypnos, los vampiros más viejos al servicio de Hades y, por lo tanto, casi tan poderosos como él, solían pasar el tiempo en aquel jardín.

— Radamnthys… — la suave voz de Pandora lo llamó a adentrarse más al campo de flores. — Minos, excelente trabajo como siempre. Puedes esperar en el ala Este.

— Lo que quiere decir que saldrás con vida de esta. Buena suerte. — se despidió el de cabellera plateada.

El rubio se dirigió hacia donde lo llamó la hermana de Hades. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la reverenció adecuadamente. La regia vampiresa, tan hermosa como letal, no se inmutó e indicó con sus manos hacia donde debía dirigirse. Existía mucha tensión entre ellos. La verdad era que, contrario a lo que la mayoría creía saber, Pandora había sido quien convirtió a Radamanthys siglos atrás, y no Hades. Por ello existía un lazo muy profundo entre ambos que se oxidaba con el tiempo y aún más ahora con las acciones del rubio.

— Mi señora Pandora, yo…

— Nuestro señor te espera.

Wyvern tensó la espalda y comprendió el mensaje reacio de su creadora. Se adentró al jardín hasta encontrar al ancestral vampiro sentado en su trono dispuesto sobre una larga plataforma que sobresalía entre el lago de flores. El Lord colocó una rodilla en el suelo y se inclinó completamente sumiso.

— Qué afortunada experiencia encontrar un rubí de sange, Radamanthys — comenzó el superior cuya voz era terciopelo puro.

— Señor…

— He perdido la cuenta de los siglos que he vivido, milenios quizás y a pesar de ello nunca he experimentado la famosa y terrible sed que provoca un rubí. — Hubo una larga pausa, frecuente en las conversaciones de lento ritmo del ser ancestral. — No está en la naturaleza de todos los seres oscuros hallarlo; depende por completo de la personalidad de cada uno de nosotros. Minos, por ejemplo, se lo devoraría en un segundo y quizás moriría de desesperación tras haber extinguido tan rápido la sangre más dulce. Aiacos probablemente mataría a su rubí, incapaz de concebir una debilidad de semejante calibre y eso lo arrastraría a ser aún más inmisericorde y se refugiaría en hibernación por décadas como auto castigo. Mientras que tú… — los ojos de profundo azul turquesa penetraron su alma. — Eres más mesurado y calculador que los otros dos y; sin embargo, en extremo apasionado. No te resistirías a tu rubí y te obsesionarías libremente con él; sin embargo, no descuidarías tus deberes ni perderías la cabeza hasta que… la sed por él te superara y es lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

— Mis más profundas disculpas por poner en riesgo la paz que le costó construir con tanto esfuerzo, mi señor. Estoy dispuesto a acatar cualquier castigo que…

— ¿Castigo? No, mi querido Wyvern. Yo soy tu maestro y mentor, no tu dueño. Te llamé para ofrecerte soluciones. No me opondré si decides clamar al cazador Seadragon en cuyo caso ya conozco el final: empezará a envejecer y a enfermar o se accidentará gravemente y terminarás convirtiéndolo, lo cual anulará el efecto rubí. O eliges ahorrarte este melodrama inevitable y me solicitas que te encadene mientras Minos y Aiacos toman su vida.

En un segundo Radamanthys imaginó a esos dos brutos arrebatándole el aliento a Kanon, eufóricos de gozo tras la pelea que el digno cazador seguramente daría y de la que sus iguales no saldrían bien parados. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, intentando esfumar la visión de Minos sorbiendo del cuello moreno, mientras Aiacos enterraba sus colmillos en las caderas de Kanon, muy cerca del pubis. Wyvern apretó el suelo bajo sus manos, pues aún se encontraba arrodillado. La tierra crujió, partiéndose, y la respiración del rubio se aceleró, volviendo pesado el ambiente.

— Entiendo… — respondió Hades sin necesitar palabras por parte de Radamanthys. — Tienes mi permiso, pero escúchame, si pones en peligro la paz de los nuestros, no serán Minos y Aiacos a quienes envíe tras él, sino a Thanatos e Hypnos.

* * *

— ¡Lo enviaste a su tumba! ¡La Reina Athena jamás aprobaría semejante cosa! ¡Como es que…! — Shion vociferaba con desesperación en su oficina en donde se encontraban Dohko y Defteros de pie al igual que él.

El nacido bajo el signo de Libra permaneció callado con los brazos cruzados esbozando un rictus de tensión. Quería apaciguar al de cabellera verde, pero él tampoco había tomado nada bien la noticia de la misión asignada a modo de castigo a su antiguo pupilo Kanon. Dohko intentó vaciar su mente y calmar su respiración.

— La frontera con Asgard ¡Un solo teniente! ¡Y ni siquiera le diste un arsenal adecuado! ¡Maldita sea! Hubiera sido más piadoso sentenciarlo a la horca — insistía Shion.

El maestro de cabellera castaña no pudo deshacerse del todo de su ira y la desesperación de Shion tampoco ayudaba. Finalmente, el castaño tuvo una resolución.

— Iré ahora mismo a pedir una audiencia urgente a la Reina para reportar todo esto y solicitarle que despleguemos una invasión de emergencia hacia Asgard. No me mires así, Deuteros, tengo la misma autoridad que tú delante de ella. — Dohko gruñó. No era común verlo perder los estribos. — ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado contigo todo este tiempo?! Solías ser bueno y justo. Asmita te desconocería y estaría muy decepcionado de ti, maldita sea.

Shion dio un respingo de sorpresa por el atrevimiento del Libra al invocar el nombre del gran amor del General quien murió durante la última guerra contra Hades. Dohko continuó.

— Viejo amigo, Kanon no es Aspros ni se convertirá en algo parecido a él. Confío en mi antiguo pupilo y voy a hacer todo lo posible por salvar su vida.

* * *

Siegfried escuchó el informe de sus soldados y lo que contaban le parecía inconcebible. Un solo cazador se infiltró en el territorio fronterizo que sus tropas habían tomado durante semanas tras haber sufrido una pésima época de heladas que estaban matando a la tribu de la sacerdotisa Hilda y que buscaba refugio temporal más el sur.

El presunto enemigo estaba armado únicamente con una espada y una daga. Aun así había podido exterminar él solo a la primera guardia compuesta por robustos y bien alimentados vampiros. El sujeto continuaba avanzando y escabulléndose hábilmente, aunque en su último encuentro Hägen logró herirlo y después el humano escapó.

— ¡Suficiente, basta de juegos! Esta noche me uniré a la guardia y acabaremos con es lunático suicida. — golpeó la mesa el ejemplar sobrenatural de cabellera platinada y ojos azules.

* * *

Kanon se hallaba oculto en una helada cueva en donde encendió una fogata para no morir de hipotermia. Con ayuda de una brasa a fuego vivo, cauterizó la herida que el hábil chupasangre de nombre Hägen le había logrado infligir en el costado izquierdo. Kanon gimió sonoramente y se mordió los labios de dolor. Luego, aturdido, se echó sobre el suelo gélido, se cubrió con la única manta de piel que llevaba consigo pero que estaba húmeda y durmió para olvidar el dolor por unas horas.

Siegfried se unió a la tercera guardia esa noche, la última que quedaba, pues el cazador había liquidado a la segunda y a la primera. Además, le había arrancado

* * *

un ojo y una oreja a Hägen antes de huir al despuntar el alba. Le sorprendió comenzar a escuchar el movimiento del humano, que apestaba a carne chamuscada, decidido a seguir mermando a sus tropas, pero el de ojos azules había tenido suficiente y él mismo fue a sacar a Kanon de su escondite. La pelea comenzó.

Evidentemente, el asgardiano obtuvo una enorme ventaja ante el debilitamiento continuo del Teniente y a pesar de ello, el combate no dejó de ser mortal. Los soldados restantes quedaron boquiabiertos ante el despliegue de habilidades de su líder y a su vez no cabían en su asombro por la tenacidad del humano, quien parecía más bien un águila herida a esas alturas, y estaba obligando a Siegfried a ponerse serio.

Tras unos minutos de duelo, el de cabellera platinada comenzó a apoderarse de la batalla, finalmente desarmó a Kanon y lo tumbó al suelo. El cazador comenzó a toser sangre.

— Hasta aquí llegó tu juego suicida. Ahora abraza a la muerte.

Los soldados abrieron sus ojos expectantes y suspiraron anhelantes de ver a su líder dar el golpe final.

La sonora colisión de unos poderosos brazos deteniendo las garras letales de Siegfried interrumpió el clímax. Una figura encapuchada por una capa de terciopelo violeta hizo frente al temible asgardiano. Toda la tropa se agitó y se abalanzaron contra el desconocido recién llegado.

Un segundo desconocido aprovechó la conmoción para rescatar al moribundo Kanon. El Teniente se sobresaltó y quiso resistirse, pero un intoxicante aroma a rosas le hizo perder el conocimiento.

* * *

El cazador recuperó momentáneamente la noción del tiempo. Se encontraba en una casa abandonada y fría en la cual habían encendido el fuego de la chimenea, lo habían desnudado y depuesto cubierto con pieles secas y gruesas frente al fogón.

Kanon sentía tanto dolor que no podía moverse, además lo invadía una profunda sed y la boca le sabía a sangre. Sentía arcadas.

El desconocido de capucha violeta le acercó una esponja limpia con agua a los labios y el cazador no dudó en beber. Al terminar levantó la vista y se topó con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos: de iris esmeralda enmarcados por largas pestañas negras.

— ¡Sa…sa…! — intentó gritar, pero tenía la garganta desgarrada por la helada.

— Cálmate, Kanon.

El Teniente se removió intentando liberarse de las pieles, pero fracasó y el dolor lo hizo retorcerse haciéndolo parecer una oruga. Luego, se rindió momentáneamente y los párpados le pesaron a causa del cansancio acumulado.

— Nunca quise convertirme en vampiro y nunca quise matarte ¿Qué opción tenía? Pero nunca has querido escuchar y sólo te obsesiona matarme ¿Y después qué?

— ¿P…por… q…? — farfulló el humano.

— ¿Por qué te rescaté? No lo sé, instinto de hermano gemelo quizás. Kanon, yo nunca voy a olvidar los años cuando era un humano y tú y yo éramos inseparables. Me lastima profundamente que tú si lo hayas olvidado y sólo recuerdes los pocos días cuando fui convertido, torturado y manipulado en contra de mi voluntad

Aunque se resistió profundamente a no sucumbir ante la oscura inconsciencia, el mellizo menor se quedó dormido y dejó de escuchar.

* * *

Cuando recobró la consciencia, Kanon despertó en un lugar completamente diferente. Se encontraba de día dentro de la tienda de un campamento militar. El dolor había disminuido y sus heridas estaban siendo tratadas adecuadamente. Se removió en la cama para medir el alcance de sus movimientos y comenzó a gritar pidiendo agua.

En seguida, Dohko y Milo entraron a la tienda y en lugar de atenderlo se pusieron a insultarlo con lágrimas en los ojos, completamente conmovidos de haber recuperado con vida al Teniente.

Poco a poco, la atmósfera se aligeró. Finalmente, atendieron las peticiones de agua de Kanon y al cabo de unos minutos de charla, el maestro Dohko habló.

— Kanon, lo que el General Deuteros te ordenó hacer fue inaudito; sin embargo, aceptase a consciencia y por ello tú y él son igualmente retorcidos. Él te envió a expurgar tus culpas con la muerte y tú aceptaste la sentencia sin chistar al no poder lidiar con la culpa de corresponder a Lord Wyvern

— Maestro Dohko, basta por favor yo no…

— Hablamos con la Reina Athena de la situación, maestro — se adelantó Milo. — Y ella dijo que…

— Dije que es por estas razones que mis antecesoras construyeron con tanto esfuerzo junto a valientes cazadores la actual paz de nuestros días. — La actual Reina se adentró vaporosamente en la tienda. Su belleza era tal que proyectaba un halo divino alrededor de su joven y curvilíneo cuerpo vestido por un primoroso y ceñido vestido blanco.

— ¡Reina Athena!

Milo y Dohko la reverenciaron. Kanon quiso hacer lo propio, pero las vendas y suturas en su cuerpo se lo impidieron. La primorosa mujer se acercó a él y tocó su mano mientras negaba con la cabeza de cabellera lila, coronada con una tirara de oro, y le sonreía.

— Puedes hacer una libre elección respecto a Lord Wyvern. Ahora lo único que te pueda impedir corresponderlo serán las nubes en tu corazón.

— ¡Nunca dejarás de ser mi maestro, no importa qué! — afirmó Milo con rostro serio y determinado.

— Ni tampoco, mi pupilo — secundó Dohko sonriente.

* * *

_Continuará_

_El siguiente capítulo será el último de esta historia de vampiros y cazadores ¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura!_


End file.
